Aftermath 2: This is Not Honor
by Deliverer
Summary: Alive? Impossible. She had watched him die, turned to stone. Then Sensai gave the order. At war. He must be killed the moment he is caught. But how could she betray her honor, forsake all she knew and loved? She didn't know if she could.
1. Monkey Fist Strikes

_**Kim Possible: This Is Not Honor**_

(A/N: Wow, I got this one up quick. Well, it's already written. All I have to do is post it. Likely I will put two chapters a day up this weekend, then a week when practicum starts up. This one is shorter than its prequel, _Kim Possible: Redemption_. Redemption explains how Monkey Fist became flesh and blood again. Take this story however you will, but the genre remains the same. And I decided to do something a little different with Hirotaka and Yori in it. Enjoy.)

Sakura Sakura Lyrics

Yamiyo mai oriru, sakura no uta, urueru omoi.  
>Koyoi izuru tsuki, aoku hibiki, towa ni kanaderu.<p>

Yowa no koromo matoi aruku juzu no ne wo yurugashiti.  
>Hitomi tojite mo hitomi akete mo kawaranu yami wo sameru.<p>

Mugen no yami ni oborozakura suzu no ne wo sasayaita.  
>Kuchite iru no ka saite iru no ka iro aseta sugata ni inoru.<p>

Kumoma ni arawaru kohaku no tsuki tomoshibi no uta.  
>Koyoi izuru tsuki aoku hibiki towa ni kanaderu.<p>

Jibun no tame ni kagayaku jiyuu ni ikiru koto de.  
>Michi afuru tsuki no gotoku futatabi hikari kagayaku.<p>

Hirari maiori hana no shizuku hoho wo tsutatte.  
>Hohoemu anata to kasanaru kage eien ni kagayaku.<p>

Translation

Every time the dark night descends, the song of cherry blossoms quivers in my mind.  
>As the night approaches, the moon turns blue, and echoes the play of eternity.<p>

The dead of night puts on its cloak, and comes at the wavering sound of the beads.  
>When you close your eyes, when you open your eyes, the unchanging darkness fades.<p>

In the endless darkness, the cherry blossoms fade, at the whispering sounds of the bells.  
>When they are dead, when they are in bloom, you pray for the fading colors of their petals.<p>

Behind the clouds, the amber moon appears with its song of light.  
>As the night approaches, the moon turns blue, and echoes the play of eternity.<p>

For my sake, the sparkle of freedom exists.  
>Once again, the glittering path shines like the moon.<p>

Lightly floating down, the drops of flowers touch your cheeks.  
>Your smile overcomes the shadows and shines on for eternity.<p>

Monkey Fist Strikes

Yamanouchi stood situated in a mountain against the backdrop of a full moon, quiet and peaceful. Around its walls was kept a silent watch. There was no reason to think any danger should come their way, however. Why _should_ there be? Their greatest oppressor was dead, encased in stone, cursed by a deceitful immortal to an eternity of suffering. There was really no point in a watch, they assumed, but they would obey their Sensei's wishes. He had posted them here for a reason, after all. They didn't know why, but he had seemed troubled by something. It could not be the Yono, for he would have warned them well in advance if the Yono had targeted them of his own accord. It was something else. An outbreak of thieves in the region, perhaps? Unlikely that any thief would find _them_, however, or that the Sensei would react as he had to such a situation.

Inside the school, a young ninja silently patrolled the corridors, listening for any out of place sound. She was one of Yamanouchi's top graduate students, who had stayed on after graduation, and as such, some of the most important of missions often fell to _her_. Therefore, you could imagine how confused she was about being put on guard duty in the relic wing of the school. Some of the other top graduates were on guard as well. Rarely did Sensei do such a thing. She was puzzled, very much so. Why had Sensei given them such a seemingly pointless task? An outbreak of thieves would at best prompt a patrol of average students in this place. She heard a sudden noise behind her and froze. Swiftly she pulled into the shadows and listened carefully. She heard nothing. Still she waited. Something was there, or someone, she knew. Well, let the intruder come. She would be waiting.

Silently she slunk into the hallway, crouched low and in the shadows, trying to spot movement. Suddenly someone landed right behind her! She gasped and turned, kicking up. The figure easily dodged. She rolled back and stood, ready for a fight. Instantly she struck, but the other blocked her blows, even trying to exchange attacks. She whirled, kicking. The figure seized her leg and swung her around, throwing her. She leapt up and swiftly attacked. The figure fought back, hardly breaking a sweat, but suddenly she ducked down and spin kicked, knocking the person down. The attacker began to laugh. She leapt on the gi clad figure and seized the ninja hood, pulling. She gasped on seeing the face of a young man, eyes dancing with excitement.

KP

"Hirotaka!" she hissed viciously, pulling off her own hood. "Ooh!" She shoved off of him in disgust, rising and crossing her arms, turning her back on him.

Still laughing, the boy said, "Yori, you made a sneak attack too easy!"

"And you made the battle too quick," Yori retorted.

"All in fun, Yori, all in fun," Hirotaka replied.

"There is no time for fun, Hirotaka. Sensei has given us the honor of guarding the school this night," Yori replied, bowing.

"It seems, to me, a waste of our skill. He has not informed us of any great threat to our school, nor has he informed us of an outbreak of thieves. Even for thieves he would not normally post the top graduate students," Hirotaka stated.

"We must not question Sensei's ways, Hirotaka. He has his reasons brother," Yori replied.

"Tell me honestly that you do not wonder as well," Hirotaka challenged.

Yori remained silent. "Go back to your post. You will be at blame if anyone slips by your position," she pled.

He sighed in annoyance, then answered with a fond roll of his eyes, "Typical Yori, forever about obedience and honor. As you wish, little sister." He bowed to her then disappeared as silently as he had come. Left alone, she found she suddenly missed the company. No matter. It was her honor to guard the ancient relics hidden in the school. Silently she continued on her way.

KP

Hirotaka returned to the roof, still smiling about the exchange between him and Yori. He watched carefully out over the school yard, once in a while looking back to ensure his fellow roof guard was still doing all right. Satisfied he was, Hirotaka turned back to watch over the front, eyes taking in everything and anything that moved within his field of vision, trusting his fellow guards to take in all that he couldn't. He didn't patrol, moving back and forth like the others, oh no. He preferred to stay still and hidden, taking in all he could from one position so as not to lose sight of a particular blind spot, like so many others often did. In the position he was in, it was best to do it that way. If he _could_ get away with it, he _would_.

Out of sight, a group of figures watched the school closely, taking in every movement, every pattern, of the students guarding it. Observing the ninja guard who patrolled the back of the school from the roof, and those ninja brats _below_ that one, patrolling the grounds and walls, the group's leader raised his hand. All at once the opening appeared. All guards were turned away from one point of entry. The leader pointed ahead, and his minions instantly bounded away, he himself keeping pace with them. Before any of the ninjas were the wiser, the group had reached the roof in less than ten long bounds. Silently their leader raced to behind the roof guard patrolling the top. The ninja heard a sound and froze with a gasp, quickly turning. Too late. Before he could cry out, the leader of the group had pressed two pressure points on his neck, and the guard slumped to the roof with a groan. The attacker flashed a villainous grin, then silently returned to his minions. Swiftly the creatures pulled open a section of the roof and silently jumped inside single file, their leader taking up the rear.

Hirotaka had worked out a periodic method of checking on his fellow ninjas. Like clockwork he turned to check on his fellow roof guard. That was when he saw it. He gasped in shock as a group of figures jumped down into the school, their leader taking up the rear. Oh no. What had happened to his old classmate? Hirotaka swiftly moved towards his fellow guard's route. He saw the other boy lying on the roof. He paled and raced over, hoping the boy was just unconscious. He breathed a sigh of relief on finding a pulse. He frowned icily towards the entrance point. His fellow graduate would be fine. He had to go after the intruder. Silently, swiftly, he raced over and jumped through the hole landing soundlessly. He looked quickly around and saw a shadow disappearing around a corner. The intruder was heading towards the relics wing. Yori! Hirotaka scowled and instantly hurried after them, being sure not to give himself away.

KP

Yori wandered along the relic's corridor, all senses primed. It was then that she heard the sound of something being bumped and a grunt. She froze, whirling and getting out of sight. Her eyes widened on seeing a monkey roll into her line of vision. She blinked. Was she seeing things? A monkey was harmless. She smirked, and was about to go towards it to help the poor thing out, when suddenly she noticed something else. This monkey was clothed in ninja garb, and suddenly more rolled or swung into place, surrounding their fallen comrade curiously. Ninja monkeys? Monkey ninjas! _Impossible_! He was _dead_!

She pulled farther into the shadows as a fifth figure came into view, this one the size of a man; and assuredly she was unsure whether to call him a man, a ghost, or a monkey anymore. It _couldn't_ be him, though. It _couldn't_! In front of her very eyes she'd seen him turned to stone, cursed to follow the path of the Yono. As Stoppable-san and Kim Possible were her witnesses, she'd seen it. "Will you be quiet?" the man hissed to his monkeys. They guiltily looked up at him. Then he stepped into the light, he looked down the hallway in which she was hiding, and she saw beyond doubt that if it were not the flesh and body of the very man she'd seen destroyed, it was _certainly_ his _spirit_. Was she to fight a specter! She quickly forced away the alarming thought. There were no such things. But then when… _how_? Wait, the Lotus Blade! The sword that had bonded to Stoppable-san, and would only react to those who possessed Mystical Monkey Powers; that _must_ be what he was after! Well, he would have to first get passed _her_.

His eyes narrowed. This appeared almost too easy. He knew the Lotus Blade was kept just down this hall. He could sense it, could _feel_ it. Just beyond that locked door. No matter. He would deal with whatever stood in his way. Besides, he had backup. He grinned villainously at the monkey ninjas. Casually he walked down the hall, focused on one goal, though his eyes darted around for any movements in the shadows. Not that any Yamanouchi ninja could take him out, of course. He grinned wickedly as he reached the halfway point down the hall. All at once, however, he spotted a movement and gasped, turning to face the threat. He wasn't fast enough, for the next second he found himself pinned against the wall, staring down into the masked face of a ninja who dared deny him his right. He scowled and kicked out. The ninja dodged, but in the process her grip on him-and he knew it was a female from her build, strength, and eyes, surprisingly enough-loosened enough for him to break free. This fight wouldn't remain quiet much longer.

KP

"Monkey Fist!" she exclaimed hatefully. He started. He knew that voice. It was that ninja friend of Stoppable's!

He grinned wickedly, saying, "_You_. Oh this just got _so_ much more interesting. Monkey ninjas, attack!" he ordered the creatures. Instantly the group of monkey's leapt into the hall with shrieks. He was resting a lot on the possibility no one would hear. After all, the relics were far from the actual dorms in this school. This far away from others, no one would hear her scream. They leapt at her, Monkey Fist joining in the attack as well. She could handle herself almost as well as Kim, he admitted. She had sent his ninjas flying quickly enough, albeit one had managed to pull off her hood in the process. Him, not so much. The two exchanged vicious blows. Yori spin kicked, aiming at his face. He easily dodged, kicking back. She hand back-flipped out of the way then lunged at him again. She spun and whirled, attacking at each opening she got. He desperately blocked and dodged each blow, scowling. Oh she was good. But not good enough.

He ducked under a blow and grabbed her leg with his foot, pulling it out from under her. Instantly the monkey ninjas pounced. She screamed. It was an unbidden sound, but she screamed nonetheless. She managed to stagger up, focusing on blocking the multiple attacks of the ninja monkeys. "I'd love to stick around and catch up, Yori, but I'm afraid I must get the Lotus Blade and be on my way. Reclaiming my rightful place as Ultimate Monkey Master and all, you know. Ta ta," he taunted.

Cruelly he laughed, racing for the door. Yori flung off the monkeys and pursued him, but there was no way she would catch up. All of a sudden, however, a figure leapt into view and delivered a powerful kick to Monkey Fist's torso, sending him flying back with a cry of pain. Yori gasped in shock, sliding to a halt. Monkey Fist sat up, mouth agape. "Unlikely Monkey Man," a voice stated, as the figure came to light.

KP

"Hirotaka!" Yori exclaimed. He smirked quickly at her.

Monkey Fist scowled then leapt up, ordering, "Monkey Ninjas, attack!"

Hirotaka scoffed as the creatures dove at him. Easily he dodged them all. Monkey Fist suddenly lunged, however, and his smug smirk fell. He gasped as the monkey master tackled him to the ground and began furiously attacking. Hirotaka desperately blocked the blows as Yori raced up to help. Monkey Fist, hearing her, suddenly stopped the assault long enough to kick her in the side and leap up. Unfortunately, Hirotaka was quick to recover, and now both he and Yori stood in front of the door which led into the Lotus Blade's sacred room. Siblings, they had to be, he now realized as he looked at them. They looked so alike, and fought in that perfect harmony only siblings cold possibly achieve. He'd never known the girl _had_ a brother. This could be very interesting for future reference.

"Why must meddling busy bodies always insist on making things so _difficult_?" Monkey Fist furiously demanded, eyes burning murderously. "Monkey Ninjas…" he began.

Just then a calm old voice finished, "Attack?" Monkey Fist gasped, paling, and whirled, along with his ninjas. There behind them stood the Sensei, and he was flanked on both sides by ninjas, all fixing Monkey Fist with a vicious glare.

"It will be our honor to defeat you now," Hirotaka said, teasingly winking and nudging his sister. She giggled good naturedly at the rib about her favored word.

"Well, _this_ is a tad inconvenient," Monkey Fist stated, ponderously holding his chin. He wanted the Lotus Blade. Oh _how_ he wanted it, but there was no chance he would get it with the ninjas all converging on his locale. He scowled, then added, "No matter. I don't plan on being captured today." All at once he pulled, from a pouch, two smoke pellets. Hirotaka and Yori gasped. Monkey Fist slammed them down, and all the ninjas converged on the spot he had been. Yori knew instantly it was a mistake. She had seen how he leapt and moved. His abilities far exceeded any mere man's in those regards. He could leap right over the other ninjas! She instantly leapt against the wall, wall hopping over the pile up, heading for the corner. Hirotaka, seeing his sister's movements, instantly followed her. Brother and sister landed on the other side of the pile, Yori barely sparing a glance back at her brother, then raced after Monkey Fist.

KP

They couldn't see him. Where _was_ he! "Yori, I will take you to his point of entry!" Hirotaka called over. Yori nodded and let her brother take the lead. In seconds they'd reached the opening in the roof. Hirotaka leapt up first, Yori following. No sooner had Hirotaka reached the roof, though, then he cried out in pain as he felt a jarring kick. He flew back and coughed, hitting the roof hard.

Yori had just barely ducked under her brother's body as it flew overhead. She gasped, then frowned, eyes like daggers bearing into Monkey Fist and his ninjas as they retreated. She clambered out of the hole and called, "Hirotaka, I am going after him! Alert Sensei and the others!"

"Yori, wait, do not go alone!" Hirotaka called after her as he reached out. It was in vain. She never heard, or if she had paid no attention. He staggered up. He had to go after her! He darted by the hole, but all of a sudden he felt a hand on his shoulder and froze, turning with a gasp. "Sensei!" he exclaimed.

"Young Hirotaka, do not worry for your sister's safety. I assure you she will be fine," Sensei stated calmly.

"But Sensei…" he began.

"Enough. She will be just fine. If it helps, you may wait on the roof for her return," Sensei repeated.

Hirotaka looked worriedly after her, then sighed, shoulders sagging. "Yes Sensei," he agreed, though 'yes Sensei' were the _last_ words he wanted to say. There was no point in arguing his master, though. He wouldn't win. Looking after his sister, he said aloud, "Be safe Yori."


	2. The Tiger And The Monkey

_**Kim Possible: This Is Not Honor**_

(A/N: Second up today. Who knows, if I'm in the mood I might add more chapters. Yori is after Monkey Fist, but will she be able to catch him?)

The Tiger And The Monkey

Yori silently, swiftly, pursued the monkey man and his ninjas. She was certain he never saw her, though she suspected he guessed _someone_ was after him. Monkey Fist was no fool, after all. She leapt through the trees nimbly, never losing sight of him, though he took as many twists and turns as humanly possible. He would not escape her. Not this time. This time there would be no resurrection for Lord Montgomery Fiske. After a time she watched him slow down. His guard was falling. She smirked. Good. Now she would not have to work so hard to keep up to him. Soon enough he stopped, listening intently for any sounds. His monkey ninjas were motionless. She held her breath, not daring to breathe, though from the distance between them, there was no chance he would hear her even if she _was_ speaking quietly to someone.

He looked around cautiously. She hugged the tree she was behind. His eyes rested there a moment, and for a second she feared he'd spotted her, though she couldn't fathom _how_. However, soon enough he turned away. Monkey Fist leapt from the tree to the ground and began to walk casually, though he remained silent. He was still guarded enough not to dare discuss plans with his ninjas. She would do best to stick to the trees. There was less chance of crackling leaves or breaking sticks betraying her position, after all, for any sound she made could be excused by the wind from the trees.

Meanwhile, she was left to trail him and think. How had he been released from his stone prison? It should not have been possible. It was a curse, a deal he'd made with fate the moment he'd awakened the Yono. There should have been no loophole. Even if there were, who would have gone so far out of their way to save _him_? She knew she sounded cruel. To her own _mind_ she sounded cruel, and hated it, but it was a plain and simple fact. This master of the long dead art of Tai Shing Pek Kwar should not have been brought back.

KP

It sounded as if she were angry he were alive, that she was sick at the thought of him being able to once more breathe in the sweet air, to feel, to smell, to see, hear, and taste. Not so. Not to such an intense degree. She remembered all too vividly their last battle. He had defeated them all. All but her, Stoppable-san, and little Hana. All others were stone. She recalled Hana's actions that had finally led to his downfall. She recalled the Yono's last words to the baby infant. She remembered seeing the brand upon her enemies hand light up, and a glow surround his body as her friends, one by one, had been revived from their stone states, and he himself had taken their place, their punishment.

She remembered seeing the stone work its way up his body. She remembered seeing him revive, dazed and confused, just in time to realize what was happening to him. She had seen the terror in his eyes as he noticed it. He had met her eyes. Kim and Stoppable-san had been too busy speaking to notice, but _she_ had. Fear became mixed with hatred the likes of which she had never known before that time, and would probably never know again. Desperation appeared, though, and he had reached out to something. She still wasn't sure whether it had been her, Kim and Stoppable-san, or if he were appealing to some Mystical Monkey Deity to spare him. She knew he had tried to cry out for help. She had remembered all of this because never before had she witnessed a man die. And she had started towards him, reaching out her hand, but hesitated.

Never before had she witnessed one who was suffering so much; a mental torment the likes of which she dreaded to think of. And in that moment he was not her enemy. In that moment it was not relief or gladness she had felt. She had felt pity and remorse for him. She had wanted to help him, to respond to his unspoken plea, but how could mere mortals interfere in the affairs of gods? By the time she even _thought_ to rush and help him, or to warn Stoppable-san and Kim, he was gone. Just gone. Only as the temple was disappearing into the ground had Kim and Stoppable-san noticed. They had watched in shock, disbelief. Never before had anyone lost their lives during a mission before, and they were stunned silent. _Then_ she had felt an unbearable guilt, as the temple had sunk into the ground, hidden from mortal eyes; and she couldn't watch. She'd turned away as the temple faded out of existence. There had been no word spoken by _anyone_ during the return to Yamanouchi.

She had thought it unfair that he was forced to follow the path of the Yono when she doubted Hana had even knocked him _out_, just down. Technically that was not defeat. Technically he still could have fought. No, she was not sickened that he was once more a living and breathing entity. She was not angry he was alive, oh no. If anything she was relieved. The guilt that had been with her so long was vanishing. She was angry he dared infiltrate her school. She was angry he had not learned his lesson the _first_ time, and was now back to his old tricks. This anger, however, was not any different than the anger and dislike she had felt for him _before_ the Yono incident. It was simply the kind of anger Kim and Stoppable-san probably felt towards Drakken and Shego, and towards all their other opposers. He was as entitled to life as anyone, and if he were to be killed, it would be honorably, fairly.

KP

Suddenly she heard a roar and the sound of monkey's shrieking in terror. She froze and looked sharply down. It wasn't his ninjas that were shrieking. In fact, _he_ was frozen as _well_. Sharply he looked in the direction of the noise. He scowled, then instantly bounded off in that direction. What was he _thinking_? He was about to run right into a predator who would be enjoying a feast, if the shrieks and roars were any indication. She instantly leapt after him and his ninjas, curious. They came upon a stream flowing through the forest, and she stopped with a gasp. A tiger was there, and in its mouth was a wild monkey. The tiger shook it then tossed it, playing with its food. The monkey regained its footing, though, and tried to escape up the tree. The tiger batted it down, but it managed to move out of the way of the next swipe. She loved the great creatures, but it sickened her how they and their feline relatives hunted; toying with their food, never letting them escape, then devouring it when it was too weak to move anymore, or dying already. Surely no fool would interfere with a predator preparing its meal.

Imagine her surprise, then, when Monkey Fist suddenly stopped watching and leapt across the stream with a vicious monkey shriek, facing the tiger head on, standing between it and the injured monkey. The tiger appeared shocked, stopping instantly, lost as to how to react. It roared furiously and leapt at Monkey Fist. Monkey Fist easily dodged and got behind it, pulling its tail. The tiger roared and whirled, swiping. Monkey Fist simply ducked. He made monkey shrieks again, startling the tiger. It backed away, uncertain how to react. Big cats never _had_ liked their food to fight back, or to appear bigger than them. It roared at him and ran viciously. It wasn't fooling around anymore. It attacked, but each swipe was easily dodged or leapt over. It wasn't sure _how_ to react. All it knew was that it wasn't going to be getting its jaws on its prey tonight. It roared viciously, furiously, swiping once more. Monkey Fist shrieked at it again, and it backed away. With one last snarl it turned, bounding into the woods.

Only then did Monkey Fist show his fatigue. He knelt down, panting. Now was the time to finish him. She pulled out a little weapon that would render him unconscious and helpless. Silently she took aim. He turned in the direction of the injured monkey and walked towards it. Yori paused, watching in shock as he scooped it up gently and brought it to the stream as if he were carrying a baby. He knelt next to the water and bathed the deep wounds the creature had suffered. The monkey shrieked in pain, but it was too weak to struggle anymore. Soon it simply gave up, letting this stranger do to it what he would, whimpering often. As soon as Monkey Fist seemed satisfied the wounds were clean, he took off the sash on his gi and used it for one of the wounds. He beckoned to another monkey to take off its own outfit and give it to him. The monkey obeyed, and Monkey Fist efficiently bound the creature's most severe injuries.

"There you are; you'll be all right. Quite the fighter, aren't you? By the time _I'm_ done, though, nothing will _dare_ mess with you again," he soothed, picking it up and stroking it gently, softly smiling. It clung to him tightly, whimpering, desperate for the comfort, and Yori couldn't believe her eyes. He was _human_. He looked up to his ninjas, calling, "Monkey Ninjas, bring our little friend here to the hideout!" The monkey's hooted in response and swung down, carefully taking their fellow simian from their master's hands and swinging off with it.

Monkey Fist sighed deeply then went towards the stream. He knelt next to it and scooped the water into his palms, splashing it over himself in order to cool down. He scooped up more, drinking deeply. Now was the time. He was in her sights. All she had to do was shoot, and he was Yamanouchi's. Why then, did she find herself unable to do it? It would be so easy. But she couldn't do it. She _couldn't_… For the moment, she felt as if she _herself_ were the tiger, and he the monkey. She had stalked him through the woods, she had waited until he was tired and vulnerable, and she was about to strike. She would not be so dishonorable. She sighed, lowering the weapon, and looked down at him once more. She bit her lower lip, then reached up for a branch and snapped it, closing her eyes.

Monkey Fist froze, standing straight and looking around. He looked up at the trees. _Now_ he sensed the presence, and though he couldn't see her, he knew _exactly_ who it was. He scowled viciously, then turned and ran into the jungle after his ninjas. She was weak. Weak and merciful; and one day those traits would be her downfall. At the moment, though, he was grateful for it.

KP

She returned, only to be greeted by her fellow ninjas, teachers, and Sensei himself. "Yori!" Hirotaka exclaimed, racing to her and embracing her tightly. She held him back, smiling lightly. Hirotaka realized his error and pulled quickly back, saying with a bow, "I-I am glad you are safe sister."

"Were you able to capture him?" Sensei questioned her.

"I am sorry Sensei, I was not," she replied, ashamedly bowing her head.

"I see," Sensei mused, stroking his beard ponderously. "That is a shame."

"I will accept whatever consequence you give for my failure," Yori declared, looking at the ground.

"No, child, there will be no consequence," Sensei answered. "So Lord Monkey Fist has returned. This is very bad," he gravely continued. "We must be ever vigilant now. What do you suppose he was after, Yori?" Sensei questioned.

The old man knew the answer. They all knew he did. Nonetheless, Yori replied, "I fear he was after the Lotus Blade."

"Yes, such power in his hands could be disastrous," Sensei stated. Normally the old man never gave straight answers or let philosophical opportunities slide, but now, he determined, was no time for such things. He was no fool. He knew full well what Yori had done. What she needed to learn, however, was that sometimes, as much as humanity hated to believe it, there were some things you simply could not afford to avoid. "I suppose now is the time to tell you all that Monkey Fist has been sending threats. For a long time, now, I have been anticipating an infiltration."

KP

"What?" the ninjas all gasped, muttering amongst themselves. For how long had Monkey Fist been free? How long had these warnings been sent? Why had Sensei not told them until now?

"My students, calm yourselves, all will be revealed," Sensei assured, waving his hands to bring down the volume. They all looked expectantly to him. He continued, "The warnings I have been sent were not physical. I sensed them. I sensed his presence when he was revived from his stone tomb, the day of the last full moon, and that was his first threat."

"What? So long, Sensei, and you did not _tell_ us?" Hirotaka demanded. "We could have cut him down before he had left this country."

"No. That would not have been possible," Sensei declared.

"How can you propose to know this?" Yori questioned.

"There were others with him. Powers that equalled a great force. I chose not to risk it," Sensei replied. "One life lost would be too many. Before I go on to explain further, though, my students, I wish for Kim Possible and Stoppable-san to be summoned immediately. I feel as though we may soon be in need of their assistance." The ninjas all bowed to him.


	3. Grave Proclamation

_**Kim Possible: This Is Not Honor**_

Grave Proclamation

"Yamanouchi? I wonder what they want _this_ time," Kim remarked ponderously, as she and Ron made their way towards the secret ninja school.

"Probably to compliment me on my totally awesome mastery of Mystical Monkey Powers! Booyah!" Ron exclaimed.

"Mystical Monkey Powers, uh huh," Rufus said, nodding.

"So not, Ron. Besides, you haven't mastered them by a _long_ shot," Kim replied, grinning at her boyfriend.

"I disagree. Did you not _see_ my totally awesome monkey skills? I knocked the aliens right into _orbit_!" Ron exclaimed.

"Can you call them out whenever you want?" Kim challenged.

Ron paused, blinking blankly, then defended, "Petty details. I'm workin' on it."

"Work on," Kim stated as they came into view of the school.

KP

Coming up to the gate, they saw two figures waiting patiently. Ron instantly lit up, grinning widely. "Yori! What's up!" he called, waving and hurrying ahead. Kim frowned and followed him closely.

"Stoppable-san! Thank you for coming on such short notice," Yori said, giggling.

Kim looked at the second figure, and her eyes widened. "_Hirotaka_, no way!" she exclaimed.

"Kim, it has been some time," Hirotaka greeted, smiling and bowing to her. "Have you continued in your Mantis training?"

"Oh, you know me, always improving. No big," Kim said, waving it off.

"Perhaps we will get the opportunity to spar once again during your visit," Hirotaka suggested.

Ron, looking from Hirotaka to Kim curiously, quickly stepped in, saying, "Hey, whoa, ok, there will be no sparring until Sensei says we _all_ spar, right Yori?"

She giggled. "Oh Stoppable-san, you and your American style jokes. Not at all. We may spar whenever we wish to. As long as it does not interfere with our classes," Yori replied, missing the hint. Ron deflated, but she continued, "In fact, if you wish it you and I may spar _tonight_." Instantly he perked up.

Kim blinked, then cut in, saying, "We'll make it a foursome then. Right Ron?"

"Hey, no harm no foul KP. You and Hirotaka do whatever you want," Ron said, smiling at Yori.

"Ron!" she shot.

"What! I mean, yeah, foursome," Ron quickly covered, grinning sheepishly.

"Sensei requires our immediate presence," Hirotaka stated.

"Spankin'," Kim replied.

"What means this spankin?" Hirotaka questioned.

She blinked, then replied, "Oh, you know, cool, all right, sure thing, right on." He looked lost. "Never mind," she added, frowning and making a mental note to try and cut back on the slang while here.

KP

Sensei stood in the yard, observing the ninjas at their work as the group approached. Seeing them coming, he raised a hand to get the ninjas to cease. "That will be all. Assemble in the main hall and await my coming," he ordered them. The ninjas bowed, threw down their smoke pellets, and vanished. Turning to greet the four, he said, "Stoppable-san, Miss Possible, it is good to see you once again."

"Pleasure as always Sensei," Ron said, clapping the man on the back, making him grunt in discomfort. Hirotaka seized Ron's wrist automatically, before anyone could blink, and bent it, making Ron cry out in pain insisting, "Ow! What'd I do, what'd I do!"

Hirotaka let go, saying, "Forgive me Stoppable-san, it is a reflex."

"Ow," Ron complained, holding his wrist.

"Hey!" Rufus shot at Hirotaka. He harrumphed then looked worriedly at his master.

Kim cringed, then took Sensei's hand, apologetically grinning as she said, "Sorry about that. Ron gets carried away. I'm honored to be here again Sensei."

"The honor is all ours, Miss Possible," Sensei declared, bowing. "Unfortunately, we have not called you for a pleasurable visit."

"Awe, I _knew_ this was too good to be true," Ron complained.

"What's the sitch?" Kim questioned.

"Monkey Fist has returned," Sensei plainly stated. Kim, Ron, and Rufus gasped, paling.

KP

"Wait, _what_!" Ron demanded, getting over the shock. "How can that _be_, I mean Monkey Fist is _dead_!"

"Encased in stone, technically," Hirotaka stated.

"Like I said, _dead_!" Ron exclaimed.

"Ron's right. We saw it happen right in front of our eyes. There's no _way_ Monkey Fist got out of that one," Kim agreed, equally stunned.

"He was helped by two others," Sensei simply said.

"_Who_!" Ron demanded.

"I am not sure," Sensei admitted.

"Wait, about a month ago I _did_ hear the sound of some explosions," Hirotaka suddenly said, eyes lighting up with the memory. "I assumed that I was hearing things! How could I have been so blind?"

"You could not have known, Hirotaka," Yori assured, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Explosions?" Ron asked.

He and Kim gasped and looked at each other, exclaiming, "Duff Killigan!"

"Kill again? But what is his name?" Hirotaka questioned.

"No, see, his name is Killigan. Hey, I just realized something! It really _does_ sound like kill again! I wonder who he killed first," Ron mused aloud. Kim face-palmed, shaking her head.

Looking back up, she questioned, "But how, _why_? It's not like they were even _friends_."

"Wait, _two_ others. Did one happen to be a blue skinned guy with control over plants?" Ron questioned.

"You don't think…" Kim began, eyes wide.

Sensei cut in, though, answering, "I do not know who it was, but I sensed that the jungle was thrown off balance at the presence of the second. A foreign plant was in their midst, one that reacted to the commands of an unknown master."

"Drakken _too_!" Kim exclaimed. "You're _sure_ it was only two?"

"Not until long after Monkey Fist was revived did I sense the presence of two others," Sensei admitted. "One who came with many different creatures of all sorts of unnatural origins, another who radiated such intense energy I could not believe it." Sensei shuddered.

"DNAmy and Shego," Ron stated in certainty. "Man, when did all _this_ start happening without our knowing?"

"I cannot answer all of your questions, young heroes. I am only a man," Sensei replied. "They are not of our concern, though. Monkey Fist has once again attempted to steal the Lotus Blade. Come, and I will inform you of my decision and plan." Unable to do anything else, Kim and Ron followed the three into the school.

KP

Sensei quieted the students, then began. "Students of Yamanouchi, as I have already told you, for a long time, now, I have been anticipating an infiltration. The threats and warnings I have been sent were not physical, written down on paper, but I sensed them. Ever since he was revived, the day of the last full moon, these feelings have assailed my senses; draining me. With him there were others, powers that equalled a great force. I chose not to risk sending you out, as I have said. Now your questions and concerns shall be addressed, and I do not hesitate to inform you that the outcome will not appeal to some of you." Instantly the students perked up, suddenly deeply interested.

"I do not like the sounds of this," Hirotaka muttered to the other three.

Sensei went on, saying, "Though Monkey Fist was freed from his stone prison, the curse of the Yono has not been wiped clean from him. The Yono knows his prisoner has escaped. He is not amused. Lord Monkey Fist has not been deemed worthy of a second chance, nor has he proven himself to the Yono. For this reason, the Yono shall pursue him to the ends of the Earth. There is nowhere he can run, nowhere he can hide or stay for very long, and he has become desperate. I fear that he has found, within his scrolls and studies, a potential relief; one well hidden. He believes that he can pass on the curse to another victim."

"But he can't, right?" Ron cut in, suddenly alarmed at the prospect. It was no secret how passionately Monkey Fist hated him.

Sensei looked gravely at the boy, then replied, "I only wish that were so."

"Oh, this could be very bad," Ron said, slumping back.

"Oh no," Rufus said.

"You think he'll come after _Ron_, don't you?" Kim questioned, eyes suddenly filled with worry. She looked fearfully at her boyfriend, who looked pale. Gently, reassuringly, she took his hand. Deep down, though, she knew it was more to assure _herself_ than _him_; for he had seemed to accept this potential fate without argument. Oh Ron… No. She wouldn't let it happen. She _couldn't_. Sensing her worry, he smirked softly and squeezed her hand.

"That is a possibility," Sensei admitted. "Unfortunately, I believe his target encompasses a much larger number."

Yori sat bolt upright, saying, "You do not mean…"

"I believe he is targeting our very own Yamanouchi," Sensei gravely confirmed.

"Thank goodness," Kim sighed. "I mean _what_!" she quickly exclaimed, suddenly catching up to the other half of what Sensei had said.

"He desires freedom, to be set loose of the curse upon him," Sensei stated. "He will stop at nothing to achieve that goal, and if he gains the Lotus Blade, he will have far more time to discover the solution than he would without. With the blade's power in his hands, he _will_ be able to fend off the Yono long enough to find a solution. For this reason, Stoppable-san, you must take the blade into your possession, and defend it with your very life." Ron swallowed, mouth suddenly dry, then the Sensei continued, "Monkey Fist is no longer playing around. His very life lies in the balance, and the school will fall if something is not done. Therefore… therefore I declare the whole of Yamanouchi, to be at war, with Lord Montgomery Fiske." The ninjas gasped in horror and instantly began to whisper worriedly amongst themselves.

KP

Kim, Ron, Hirotaka, and Yori stared at the Sensei dumbfounded. All at once, before she could stop herself, Yori questioned, "Is he not entitled to live, Sensei?"

The other ninjas fell instantly silent, looking at her in shock, then at their master. Sensei looked at the girl gravely. He had suspected as much from her. Her pity was so great, and her honor was so deeply imbedded… How could he explain this in a way she would understand? How could he explain it to them _all_ without sounding like a hypocrite _himself_? After a long moment, he answered, "_Everyone_ is entitled to life, Yori; but child, would you sacrifice the lives of many brave and honorable warriors, in order to save the life of a single man whose hearts every inclination is towards wickedness and treachery? Would you sacrifice the _world_?"

She looked down, at first saying nothing, then looked up again, replying though timidly, "So then it is good if hundreds die for one warrior, but wicked if they die for a thief?"

"If only it were that simple to answer. We do not speak of warriors and thieves, though. We speak of heroes and villains," Sensei answered.

"Is it not the same principal?" Yori questioned.

Sensei sighed, then stated, "There is an old Japanese proverb. 'To forgive the unrepentant is like making pictures on water.' I understand it is hard to accept, students, but if Monkey Fist lives, Yamanouchi will be vanquished. Would you sacrifice the school, the world, by refusing to do what is necessary?"

"How can he propose to know the world will fall?" Yori questioned quietly, so only Kim, Ron, and Hirotaka heard.

Sensei had apparently heard as well, though, for he answered, though to them all, "I cannot know for certain that this will be so, but will you take the risk? Regardless of whether or not you believe this is honorable, honor must be thrown to the wind in order to be rid of one who _has_ none. Monkey Fist must die. The moment he is caught, he must be executed. There can be no exception." The students gasped in disbelief. Kim, Ron, and Rufus' mouths dropped open. Hirotaka shifted uncomfortably. Yori never looked up from the ground.


	4. The Element Of Surprise

_**Kim Possible: This Is Not Honor**_

(A/N: Second up today, and I will post one more as well.)

The Element Of Surprise

The ninjas all left until only Sensei, Hirotaka, Yori, Kim, and Ron remained. After a moment, Ron rose and reached down for an obviously distressed Kim. She looked at his hand then took it, smiling weakly, allowing him to help her rise. Hirotaka was already up, looking out the window troubled. He spotted Yori still sitting. He sighed deeply then went to her and knelt down, taking her arms and gently raising her up. She looked into his eyes, then held him tightly, burying her face in his chest. He held her closely, protectively.

"Um, are they an item?" Ron questioned Sensei curiously.

Sensei chuckled softly, answering, "They are brother and sister. A bond such as theirs I have never seen before between siblings."

"Oh, see, that explains a lot," Ron stated.

"Oh yeah," Rufus agreed.

"It is best you retire to your chambers now, students. Things will be busy for the next while," Sensei suggested gently to them all, sensing their disturbance.

"Right, rooms," Kim replied distractedly. She leaned against Ron.

KP

Ron held her gently. It was tearing her apart, he knew. He sensed it. They had seen Monkey Fist destroyed once before. It had hurt her, _badly_. More than she had cared to admit. During her missions, people didn't die. They weren't supposed to die. She had never wished death on _anyone_. They had both known Monkey Fist's demise hadn't been their faults, directly, but just to play a part in it… They had been guilt stricken. It had torn her up to know there was nothing she could have done, villain or not. He himself, and he hated to admit it, had cursed his part in it every day _since_.

When his powers had come to light in the battle against Warmonga and Warhok; when the monkey figures had raced through the wind and over the aura wiping out their enemies, that was all that was on their minds; both he and Kim. Besides each other, all they saw was Monkey Fist's image in their thoughts amongst the simian apparitions, and in that moment he had accepted beyond a doubt that Monkey Fist had certainly been more worthy of the title of Ultimate Monkey Master. He _had_ to be. Monkey Fist had been superior to him regarding these powers in every way, regarding the knowledge surrounding them, the history, the use. Seriously, he didn't even see the difference between an ape and a _monkey_. As far as _he_ was concerned, they were one and the same. Of course, Monkey Fist could never be allowed to bring his own powers to light, no way, but fact was fact. I _was_ fact, wasn't it?

Now they had been called here and informed that Monkey Fist was alive. Moments later they were told he had to be killed, and that they would play a _very_ direct role in it. Killing was _not_ something they wanted to do, but the Sensei was right. Why should the school, the world, suffer and die just to spare one man? Kim straightened up. Ron smirked. Apparently she'd come to the same conclusion. They would help. They wouldn't like it, but they would help. Neither would be the ones to deliver the death blow though, _that_ was for sure.

KP

Hirotaka and Yori silently walked through the hallways of Yamanouchi. Yori hadn't spoken a word since the meeting. She had hardly looked up from the ground. Hirotaka looked pityingly at her. What could he possibly say? He looked sadly down once more. He was no more eager than anyone else to go through with Sensei's orders. All at once she spoke for the first time, quietly saying, "This is not honor. This is not the way to solve the problem."

Hirotaka paused. She stopped as well, looking up at him curiously. After a moment, he replied, "Do not think, little sister, that I am convinced it is the solution. Do not think that I am pleased with Sensei's orders; but it is an order no less, and there is no other solution in sight."

"Brother, we have not yet _looked_ for one," she protested.

"Will we find one if we do?" he questioned. She bit her lip and looked away. He sighed deeply, then placed a hand on her shoulder, saying, "Let it go, sister. Kim and Stoppable-san feel no more eager than you, yet they have agreed to the terms set. Why is it that you _cannot_?"

"How can I turn upon all of my principles?" she meekly questioned.

"That is what you must find for yourself. To me this is a test, nothing more, and I will comply with its rules, despite my own feelings on the matter. Sensei knows what is best. You know he does," he answered her. "As soon as he is caught, he must die. We must throw all our honor to the wind in order to get rid of one who has none, just as Sensei said. It is as your American friends say, fight fire with fire."

"And how often has _that_ worked?" Yori questioned. She knew all too well, however, that she had no choice. The commands were laid out, and no matter how she felt, they had to be followed through.

Hirotaka ruffled her hair affectionately, saying, "Yori, of strong mind as always. Goodnight little sister." She frowned at him, batting the hand away. He chuckled then walked away, casually waving. She looked mournfully after him.

KP

Morning broke over the school. The ninjas were lined up straight, ready for whatever order came their way. "Students, today is the day Monkey Fist's reign will end. We shall find him and hunt him down until he has nowhere left to run. You know your orders. May honor and praise be showered upon you, if you are the one to deliver the final blow," Sensei declared. It hurt him to hold such a bribe above their heads, they were so young, but he knew, he sensed, that unless such an incentive was given, there were those of them who would not complete their objective. Yori cringed, never looking up. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked over. Kim smiled weakly at her, eyes understanding. Yori smiled back. At least she was not the only one who felt so torn. "Strength be with you, my students. Now we go forth. Yori, you, of course, shall have the honor of steering us on the right path towards his hideout."

Yori tensed up, but she knew she was the only one to even have a _remote_ idea of where he might be, and so she would obey. "As you wish Sensei." Instantly she led the way into the forest, along the very path over which she had pursued the monkey man the night before. Sensei stayed by her side. Until he had an idea of where the noble could be, he would not take over the lead with his senses. He met her eyes understandingly, and patted her shoulder.

They reached the stream where she had witnessed Monkey Fist fight away the tiger, the stream where she had seen he still had a human side, and she paused. She looked in the direction he had fled on hearing her, then sighed. "Is this it, Yori?" Sensei gently asked.

She answered, pointing, "It is in that direction."

Sensei nodded then closed his eyes a moment. Soon they opened, and he declared, "We are close. Follow my lead."

He strode nobly forth, the students dutifully following. Yori, at first, didn't move to follow. She tried to call to mind all the wrongs he had done. She tried to call to mind the crimes he had committed, the dishonor he had shown. She recalled him nearly dunking her and Ron-san in lava. She recalled his monkey shrieks, his hands and feet, that of a simian. She called to mind the spoiled, narcissistic, egocentric, personality, and she remembered the insane laughter that sounded so eerily like a monkey's she had once wondered if he himself was not biologically part monkey. She remembered the insanity in his eyes, in his demeanor. With that, though, came the remnants of the times he had seemed perfectly sane. It was frightening. These bad memories helped her to feel more confident, but she couldn't shake the unease welling inside of her.

All of a sudden a voice broke into her thoughts, saying, "Just try not to think about it, it helps." She turned. Ron-san. The Lotus Blade was strapped to him in a ninja fashion, ready to be used or protected. She nodded and smiled meekly. She saw the conflict in his own eyes, and surely, if Monkey Fist's arch bumbler-as the monkey man had dubbed him-could feel guilty about this, even reluctant to go through with it, then there was no shame in _her_ feeling it. All at once they heard the sound of a bird cry. The signal. They'd found the hideout, and Yori's stomach dropped. No going back now.

KP

Monkey Fist, upon returning the night before, had gone immediately to check on the monkey he had rescued. He found the creature lain comfortably on of a bed of blankets the monkey ninjas had set up, eyes shut. Monkey Fist went up to it, checking if it were still alive. It was. Gently he lifted the monkey up and said to the ninjas, "Bring me my medical kit." Instantly one of them bounded away and returned within seconds, presenting the item Monkey Fist had called for. Monkey Fist opened it with a hand and foot, taking out some dressings and salves. Carefully he unbound the injuries and applied the medicines, re-binding them with the proper equipment. This monkey had shown promising talent against the tiger, managing to almost escape once and dodging a swipe a second time. With the proper application of training, it would take no time at all to turn the creature into one worthy of the title ninja.

The creature meekly whimpered and woke up, staring at the monkey man in confusion. It looked around and took in the other monkeys in this strange hut it had found itself in. They surrounded their comrade curiously, chattering and poking. He shrieked at them, batting away the hand of a monkey who'd poked a little too roughly. "Gently, please, Chippy," Monkey Fist said, rolling his eyes. The new monkey rose curiously, looking around. It looked up at Monkey Fist and made curious and uncertain chattering. "Of _course_ you're all male. The _last_ thing I need are a bunch of little monkey babies running around," Monkey Fist defended. Some of the ninjas stuck out their tongues or shrieked at him in displeasure. "Don't take that tone with me!" Monkey Fist ordered them. Turning back to the injured monkey, he said, "Rest a bit longer my little friend. When you are ready, we will start with your training." In response to the new addition's confusion, the other monkey's leapt into ninja stances making ninja sounds.

It had been around midnight that the monkey had regained enough strength to actually move around with ease. It was now about three, and the creature was clad in a gi itself and picking up the moves quite easily; at least easily enough to not slow them down if they were suddenly attacked. That was all that mattered to Monkey Fist. The monkey ninjas had insisted he name the new addition George. He _knew_ he shouldn't have read those children's books to them. Oh well, a name was a name. George hadn't seemed to mind. He dismissed the ninjas then lay down himself, tired. He couldn't go to sleep, though. Something was making him nervous, tugging on the back of his mind like a warning. It was those Yamanouchi ninja's that were getting to him. It had been a close call. _Too_ close. No matter what, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen.

He growled to himself in annoyance and rose. Silently he exited the hut and climbed onto the roof, looking around. The ever looming threat of the Yono finally catching him again wasn't helping his worry. He listened, strained, to hear any sound. Nothing. He scowled in annoyance then went back inside. He probably wouldn't get to sleep any time soon. He sighed and closed his eyes. Time to center. He went into a meditation pose, tuning out everything. Perhaps that had been a bigger mistake than sleeping.

KP

All at once there was the sound of a crash. He started out of the position on hearing the monkeys shrieking in alarm, and hearing the all too familiar voice of Kim Possible saying, "There he is!" He whirled in alarm, leaping up in a battle stance, ready to fight back. He wasn't expecting, though, the sudden onslaught of Yamanouchi ninjas that came pouring in after her.

He gasped in alarm and cried, "Kim Possible! Oh, and Yamanouchi. How smashing. Can't you all simply mind your own business for once! Monkey ninjas, attack!" Instantly the monkey ninjas, new addition included on seeing what the others were doing, leapt ahead, meeting the Yamanouchi students. Monkey Fist saw Possible, Stoppable, and their two ninja friends who had stood in his way protecting the Lotus Blade, coming right at him. He grinned wickedly. "Oh this should be quite amusing," he stated, embracing the challenge. With a monkey shriek he attacked them. Rather, he attacked Stoppable, knocking him away from the other two. You see, he'd taken a very sudden notice of a certain Lotus Blade strapped onto the boy, its defender.

Ron cried out in alarm and fought desperately back, trying to keep Monkey Fists hands, paws, whichever, away from the blade. "Ron!" Kim exclaimed, racing to help. Monkey Fist heard the advance and rolled off of Ron at the last second as Kim pounced. She landed on top of the buffoon with a grunt of pain. He spotted Yori and that boy, Hirotaka he thought the name was, coming at him, and he knew he and his ninjas stood no chance. The students were too many and too good. The monkeys were flying all over the place. This had gone on quite far enough.

He scrambled away from the battle, still in a mild state of shock, still taken by surprise from the sneak attack. His ninjas shrieked furiously. He couldn't believe this. Yamanouchi and its two teenage allies had _found_ him; but _how_! He fully understood he couldn't win this skirmish. Not with the element of surprise in _their_ pocket. He scowled viciously and leapt away from the battle as Kim Possible leapt at him again, her friend's right behind. He turned quickly and yelled, "Monkey Ninjas, retreat!" Instantly the large group obeyed, shrieking and pulling free or out of the range of the ninja students, forgetting their attacks.

They knew the seriousness of the situation the moment those words left their master's mouth. _Never_ did Monkey Fist order a retreat unless even he _himself_ realized he stood no chance; which was rare, bordering on once in a blue moon. They darted passed Monkey Fist obediently. He paused for only a moment before going after them, looking back hatefully at the coming ninjas. How _had_ they found him? His eyes fell upon the friend of Stoppable's, that girl Yori, just to his right; and he knew. He knew from her expression, her posture, her reluctance to pounce though he was in easy reach of her, that _she_ had been the one to lead them to him. He scowled viciously at her then leapt away, fleeing the scene.

"He's getting away!" Ron exclaimed.

"_After_ him!" Hirotaka ordered the other ninjas. Instantly they scattered, leaping through the trees, over the ground, all pursuing their common bounty.


	5. Pursuit

_**Kim Possible: This Is Not Honor**_

(A/N: Third up today.)

Pursuit

Monkey Fist had never been more grateful to have a plan of escape than he was now. He saw the mountain in the distance quickly coming up. He would be there in mere moments. He looked back to see the progress of the ninjas. Unfortunately, they were right behind him. He pressed ahead faster, and soon he could no longer see them, though he heard how near they were. Perhaps, though, that difference in time would save his life. He sprang out of the trees and ran to the foot of the mountain. The monkey ninjas were already heading up. This would be no trouble for him. This section was so steep no one _but_ a monkey could make the climb without the proper gear, ninja or not. Instantly he began to scramble up.

"Monkey Fist, stop fleeing! You know you will not escape!" an old voice suddenly called. He looked back with a scowl. The Sensei.

"You're all bark and no bite old man!" he called defiantly back, instantly continuing to climb. Assuredly, he was _hoping_ the man certainly was all talk. Last he'd checked, the Sensei wished harm on no one unless his precious school was at risk. Monkey Fist chuckled to himself. Ironic; that was just the position the school was _in_. He frowned icily.

Monkey Fist glared back down from half way up the cliff as his monkey ninjas preceded him up. The ninjas were gathered at the bottom, ready to pursue by any means possible. He gave an annoyed growl and clambered up towards the edge where his ninjas awaited. He was just about to pull himself up, when suddenly pain ripped through his side. He cried out in agony, almost slipping off the edge! Barely in the nick of time he managed to recover and grasp the ledge. His left hand went to his side as he cringed.

What had hit him? He pulled it away and stared. Blood. He was bleeding; and _badly_ at that. It was then that he noticed the arrow shaft embedded in him. He had been shot with an arrow, and apparently what he'd first assumed was a glancing blow, was far, far worse. He cried out in pain as he pulled the shaft out, and covered the wound again as he felt the liquid spilling down his body, cursing the ninja who shot him a hundred times over and wishing he knew which one it had been. He was barely able to make it up, gasping and panting for breath. The monkeys shrieked in alarm on seeing the injury.

"Of _course_ it hurts! Get moving!" Monkey Fist ordered them. They obeyed, though reluctant to leave their master behind in his current state.

KP

Sensei had seen where Monkey Fist had gotten up the mountain, and he knew instantly that it would be next to impossible for anyone without his unique features to make. Gravely he turned to the ninjas, saying, "You must split up and find your own path up the cliff. Do not go alone. Alone you will fail." Instantly the ninjas bowed and divided. Sensei was melancholy as he looked up the cliff. Once more he reminded himself that this was for the safety of the school, of the world. But by the spirits… young man, forgive me for the price I have laid upon your head.

"Yori, _this_ way!" Hirotaka stated as he took her arm, spotting a section of the cliff that would be possible to make, but only for the most experienced of the ninjas. Yori nodded, and the brother sister duo sprang into action, jumping up it. Within seconds they landed on the very ledge Monkey Fist had reached, looking around for him.

"Hirotaka, blood!" Yori exclaimed, pointing at the drops leading around the cliff. Hirotaka nodded, and the two instantly ran in pursuit. They slid around a corner only to see a bit of a bowl. Monkey Fist was just about to climb out of it!

"Oh no you do not!" Hirotaka shouted, instantly leaping into action. Monkey Fist gasped. He barely had time to look back before Hirotaka had leapt up and seized him around the waist, pulling him from the cliff. He cried out in pain and scowled as they hit the ground.

"Curse you boy!" Monkey Fist spat furiously, striking him and sending him flying off. Hirotaka leapt up nimbly as Monkey Fist staggered to his feet, panting and holding the wound, obviously in a great deal of pain. Yori and Hirotaka stood near each other glaring determinedly at Monkey Fist. He cringed, bending over with a groan. He coughed and tasted blood in his mouth. His eyes became wide, and he spit it out in horror. Oh, this wasn't a good sign. Apparently the two students recognized the gravity as well, for their guard went down briefly as they stared in shock. Monkey Fist scowled, then leapt at them with a monkey shriek.

KP

Yori and Hirotaka braced for the attack, Yori exclaiming, "Watch out!" They leapt backwards, away from the attack.

Monkey Fist struck viciously in every direction. The duo dodged desperately, exchanging blows as well. Finally Monkey Fist dove, driving the two to leap apart. He leapt once more for his escape route. Hirotaka, though, would have none of it. He lunged with a battle cry at Monkey Fist, drawing a knife from his gi. Monkey Fist heard and gasped, whirling. He dodged, desperate to avoid the fatal blow coming his way, but injured as he was he was too slow to move fast enough to avoid it completely. Hirotaka's knife slashed him deeply in the thigh. He shrieked in pain as blood spilled from the wound, nearly collapsing; but to collapse now would mean death.

He kicked the ninja boy away then leapt up, calling, "Monkey Ninjas, attack!" Before the two knew it, a group of monkey ninjas had leapt from hidden crevices in places they didn't know _had_ crevices. The two gasped and went back to back, fighting the creatures back, trying to find an opening to chase the British Lord, who was already disappearing out of sight. The monkeys would have none of it. All of a sudden, as quickly as they appeared they leapt away.

"Yori, Hiro, did you see which way he went!" they heard Kim call. They looked back only to see the rest of their classmates, who had caught up.

"That way!" Hirotaka replied, pointing. "Follow us!"

KP

Monkey Fist raced towards the destination he had planned long ago in case of emergencies such as this. He had no clue as to how it would go. He wasn't even sure of the layout. All he had known, as he'd designated the spot for his escape plan, was that he had to go _somewhere_, and never had he seen a Yamanouchi ninja dare enter it. _He_ wasn't a Yamanouchi ninja, though. He was the ultimate monkey master. He was endowed with Mystical Monkey Powers that were now as much a part of him as his very flesh, and about as dear. He spotted it in the distance, coming quickly; a temple carved into the Cliffside, monkey symbols decorating the outside. He smirked. He had explored parts of this temple, but never very far. What better opportunity?

His monkey ninjas raced alongside him, helping him along if he fell or began to lag behind them. He cursed his injuries yet again. It didn't do any good to complain, but what else was he supposed to do? At least it was keeping his mind off of the pain, and the blood loss. He glanced down at the injuries that were slowing him down so much. They were still gushing. He felt dizzy and sick, and for a moment he was afraid. What if he didn't make it? He shook the thought off quickly, pushing himself to reach the temple. All at once he was inside. "Monkey ninjas, split up!" he ordered. Instantly the ninjas got into groups or pairs and disappeared into the temple. He scowled back at the entrance, seeing the nearing figures, then bounded ahead, desperately trying to find a place to go. They were coming. He would sooner die than be caught by _them_. He shuddered and paused. Perhaps that was a bit of an overstatement. Quickly he hurried on. There had to be _somewhere_ to hide.

KP

The ninjas reached the temple and paused, uncertain. They looked expectantly back at the Sensei, who slowly made his way to the front. He looked gravely up at the temple, then turned to them, saying, "Lord Monkey Fist is a clever man. He has been watching us. He knows that no ninja has ever entered this temple."

"Uh, question, why?" Ron asked. The ninjas all looked at him and Kim like they were kidding. "I'm guessing the answer is bad?" he questioned sheepishly.

"This temple is said to be cursed by a powerful deity," one of the ninjas stated.

"Please tell me it isn't a monkey," Ron pled.

"Shinigami," another stated.

"Who?" Kim questioned.

"The Japanese god of death," Hirotaka explained.

"He would be equivalent to your American Grim Reaper, if not the very same entity. Legend has it he founded this temple along with another deity, closely wound in with Mystical Monkey Legend," Yori added.

"Oh, heh heh, great. We're going into the temple of a _death god_!" Ron exclaimed in panic. Rufus poked his head up, chattering nervously.

"Come on Ron, it's just a myth," Kim stated.

"I would not be too sure. There is a presence here we fear. That is why none of us has ever entered. We do not trust it," Hirotaka hesitantly said.

KP

"Are we to follow him, Sensei?" Yori questioned.

"We have no choice," Sensei answered. "Split up into groups, do _not_ go off alone for any reason."

"All right. Yori, Ron, Hirotaka, with me," Kim stated.

"If I may interject, Miss Possible, I would prefer if Hirotaka came along with _me_," Sensei stated.

"But Sensei…" Hirotaka began, eyes reflecting concern as he looked worriedly back at his sister.

"Hirotaka, your aid may be needed," Sensei stated.

He hesitated, gritting his teeth ponderously. Finally he looked to the Sensei and bowed, replying, "If it is as my Sensei wishes."

"Don't worry Hiro dude, you're baby sister's safe with us," Ron confidently said.

He didn't smile as he looked back, only seriously warned, and they sensed all too well it was a warning, "Be sure that she is." With that, the groups separated.

KP

Yori, Kim, and Ron walked cautiously along a path by a ravine they'd come across. "This _cannot_ end well," Ron stated nervously, holding the Lotus Blade cautiously up as if it were a life line.

"Calm yourself Stoppable-san, as long as we are very careful and do not stay too close to the ravine, we should be safe," Yori assured.

"Yeah, right, away from the edge," Ron repeated, looking worriedly at it. Truth be told, it may not have been so narrow they would have to go single file or die, but that ledge was _way_ too close for comfort.

"Hush, can you two hear that?" Kim suddenly questioned, pausing. Yori and Ron fell silent, listening. Sure enough, they heard the chatter of a monkey straight ahead. "Monkey ninjas," Kim said.

"Where there're monkey ninjas, we'll find Monty Freak," Ron stated, brandishing the weapon high, ready for the first signs of attack. Quietly the three ran towards the chamber the noises were coming from. All at once, however, Yori felt a small thing move beneath her foot and gasped, looking down. A trap! All at once she saw the ledge beginning to give way under their feet!

"Kim, Stoppable-san, be careful!" she cried. The two stopped running and looked sharply down only to see the ground giving way beneath them! "No!" Yori cried, lunging at them and sending them sprawling safely onto solid ground. Unfortunately, the ledge chose then to fall, and Yori screamed as she toppled with it!

KP

"Yori!" Kim and Ron cried, running for the edge. Ron dove, trying to catch her hand, but it was too late. Kim quickly pulled out her hair dryer grappling hook, fully prepared to dive over and rescue her friend. Looking over the edge, though, they gasped, for Yori was perched on another ledge far below them, across the ravine!

"No way!" Kim exclaimed.

"Yori, are you okay!" Ron called concernedly.

Yori, panting to catch her breath, looked up, still shaken up. On seeing their worry, she replied, "I am fine, Ron-san. I was able to get to the edge of the falling rock and jump across to this path."

"Path? More like a ledge!" Ron called.

"Hold on, I'll come get you!" Kim called.

Yori hesitated. It didn't go unnoticed by Kim and Ron, and Kim stopped tying her grapples rope around her waist in order to look curiously down at the girl, expecting her confirmation to come down. Yori looked from them to the walls. She pulled her fingers away and stared at them. Blood; _fresh_ blood, and she knew instantly that Monkey Fist was not up on the path Kim and Ron were following. She closed her fingers and looked up at them once more, calling, "Actually, I wish to explore where this path leads."

KP

"Um, Yori, hello, Sensei says no splitting up, remember!" Ron called back down.

"Monkey Fist is the first priority. If rules must be bent, they must be bent, and I feel Sensei would agree with me," Yori answered. "You cannot afford to let him get away if he is up there. If he is not, and it is just his ninjas, then can we afford to let him escape by any _other_ paths? Sensei wishes for, as you American's say, all bases to be covered."

Kim and Ron hesitated, looking uncertainly at each other. After a moment, Kim stated, "She's right. Monkey Fist has gotta be stopped. Maybe we can find a way around the killing."

Ron cringed, pondering it, then looked down at Yori worriedly. He and Kim would be fine, he felt, but if she ran into Monkey Fist alone… He stood slowly and drew out the Lotus Blade. He had failed to save her when she'd fallen, he could at least do the next best thing. Besides, the sword would come if he called to it _anyway_. He hesitated, then said, "Yori, take this until we can meet up again!" Her eyes widened, but before she could protest, he'd thrown it down at her. She gasped and quickly reached out to grab the prized object.

Looking back up, she called, "But Stoppable-san, this sword is under your protection! I cannot use it! I do not have Mystical Monkey Powers!"

"Sure you can use it. You just can't, you know, turn it into all those nifty little gadgets, but the sword still works," Ron replied, though uncertainty was in his tone. She looked down at it. Perhaps it would be useful, as long as Monkey Fist did not manage to take it.

She looked back up and called, "Thank you. Be careful Stoppable-san, Kim."

"No big," Kim called worriedly back. "Be careful, Yori," Yori bowed, then slowly picked her way along the edge. She was on her own. Kim and Ron exchanged worried looks. Hirotaka would _not_ take kindly to this.


	6. Honor

_**Kim Possible: This Is Not Honor**_

(A/N: Three more chapters, all of which I will post today. And if anyone can tell me how to properly spell Kenichuwa, it would be appreciated.)

Honor

Soon enough the trail Yori followed entered into a cave. Finally away from the ravine, she let out a sigh of relief. She looked cautiously around for any sign of a surprise attack, then stalked through the cavern quietly, following the blood trail. It was getting worse, his injury, she realized. There was already such a loss. She slunk up higher, staying to the upper ground. She realized wryly, that if Monkey Fist _could_ have, he _would_ have avoided the main path as well. He was reduced to the wide open trail, and from here she would spot him easily.

KP

Monkey Fist was reduced to walking up right now, clutching the arrow wound. He had bound the thigh with a sash, for all the good _that_ did. It had slowed down the blood flow, but the pain hadn't stopped, and last he'd touched it, it was bleeding through. It had probably cut a main artery with _his_ luck. He coughed once more, wavering and falling to his knees and free hand. He growled to himself, cursing his luck. He was bleeding out in some godforsaken _temple_! Luckily none of the ninja brats knew where this path was. He _himself_ hadn't known until he accidentally stumbled upon it. He stopped to catch his breath. He was so tired, and thirsty. He looked around, listening for any sound. He supposed he could rest for a moment. It would just be a little nap, nothing too long. Part of him screamed it was a bad idea, that if he fell asleep, he'd never wake up. He supposed he knew it was true, as well, but monkey spirits, he was so, so, tired… He lay down on the ground. His luck had held out thus far. He could take his chances this once, right?

He closed his eyes tightly, his breathing steadily slowing down. He didn't notice the danger his body was in. He probably would have died right there, having bled out, but all at once he heard a noise just before he drifted off. A rock! His eyes flew open and he quickly caught up to the mistake he'd been about to make. He shot up with a gasp, wincing in pain as it shot through him. He held the wound tighter. That rock being kicked hadn't been his imagination, he knew. Swiftly he looked upwards and gasped. There, right above him, stood the ninja girl, Yori! The moment she met his eyes, she slunk back into hiding. She was giving him a chance to get away. No, she was playing him like a fool, wearing him out. He scowled viciously. Perhaps sometimes mercy could be crueler than mercilessness.

He knew he could do nothing about his current situation except hope he escaped. As if. He had quickly found out that the chances of escape were highly improbable now, considering the injuries. The moment she had spotted him, he had been as good as dead. He didn't even have his monkey ninjas around to defend him. On top of that, the entire Yamanouchi School was scouring the temple for him. Really, he didn't know why he didn't just give up. No, correction, he knew. He never gave up because he was too stubborn. He was too determined. He would fight to the death, like a wild animal if he had to, if only it meant he would survive to see another day. He took a deep breath then shakily rose, walking as swiftly as he could away from the girl. His adrenaline was kicking in. The pain was stopping. Or perhaps that was just his body yielding to the loss of blood. Perhaps he was just numb. No matter. It meant he could run, and run he did.

He heard her keeping pace with him, leaping through the cavern, running where running was needed. She was almost right above him, he knew. He was panting, slowing down again. In a last desperate attempt to hide, he turned sharply down another branch of the tunnel that was not the main path. Mistake. The next thing he knew, there was nothing under him. He cried out in alarm as he fell through a hole that had appeared as if by magic! He gave an exclamation of pain as he hit the ground, _hard_, and that was all he could take. He couldn't do this anymore. He savagely bit his tongue to keep from crying out curses as the pain washed through him maliciously. It wasn't even a broken bone.

KP

He coughed out blood and looked tiredly around, gasping. A hidden room. Behind him was a corridor leading somewhere; probably an escape he would never make. Ahead of him, though, was something that gave him comfort and hope, no matter how little. A statue of a monkey. Weakly he dragged himself towards it, for dragging was the only thing he could manage anymore. He was almost there when he heard her drop through the hole, landing easily. He rolled over fearfully. If there was ever a time to be rid of him, it was now. He had nowhere to run, he barely had the strength to fight back. She met his eyes a moment, then slowly began to walk towards him. He was still gasping and panting for breath.

What was that in her hand? Wait, the Lotus Blade! He attempted to lunge for it, but he couldn't get his body to cooperate. He leaned back and shut his eyes tightly with a groan. It was so close, it would be so easy to take, but he couldn't do it. His senses and body were failing him quickly. Oh the cruel irony. She would kill him with the very blade that would have saved his life. He scrambled away from her to the altar as she neared, but there would be no escape for him this time, he knew. As he backed against it he stopped, unable to go any further now. Instead, eyes wide in fear and hatred, he leaned back against it, gaping at her. She paused right in front of him, looking down.

She felt sick to the stomach when she found herself likening his predicament to that of a human sacrifice. The victim, usually a prisoner of war, knowing there was no escape, but desperate to try anyway, through pleas, bargains, or battle. He'd finally stopped moving. He couldn't go anymore, she realized. He just glared at her, expression betraying hatred and defiance. He was challenging her with his eyes to even _attempt_ the killing. At the same time, though, he understood that she would readily take it up, for it was her order. And that this time he would lose. She pointed the blade at his throat, though from far enough back that he couldn't snatch it from her hands. Pulling it back, she neared so as to get into a better position for the task at hand.

KP

Meanwhile, Sensei and Hirotaka walked through the caverns with their own group, listening to every sound, trying to pick out every movement. Hirotaka, who was in the back, took in the temple's walls. Perhaps there was a secret door somewhere, behind which Monkey Fist could be hiding. He put his hand on the wall and began to feel along it. He was slowing down now, drawing his hand over everything that looked suspicious. His group hardly noticed he was lagging behind. What if they left him? He thought a moment then shrugged. So what? So far nothing bad had happened to them. Nothing had even seemed the remotest _bit_ threatening. He found himself wondering why they were so reluctant to enter. Then he remembered the strange feelings they would get whenever crossing it. He shuddered, but forced the thought away. He hadn't felt that feeling since the entrance. Perhaps it was only imagination.

As he had been thinking, he hadn't realized his group was out of sight. The moment he noticed, he stiffened up with a gasp. He looked cautiously around, then back at the wall. He would catch up, but there was one more little knot that looked out of place. He moved his finger towards it then paused. What if it were a trap? After a moment's debate, he determined he was more than adept to handle a primitive booby-trap, and cautiously he pressed it, ready for the slightest hint of something going wrong. He gasped as all of a sudden a door opened up, revealing a secret corridor! Perhaps this was where Monkey Fist had gone! He needed to find Kim and Stoppable-san, as well as his group.

Almost in answer to his thoughts, he heard a voice say, "Okay KP, Monkey Fist wasn't there, just a bunch of monkeys. On to more important things." Ron-san, it had to be.

"Like what?" Hirotaka heard Kim question.

"Like how we break the news to Hirotaka!" Ron replied.

Rufus' voice piped in, saying, "Uh huh, Hirotaka."

KP

Just then Team Possible came around the corner and spotted him. They froze with gasps. Ron cried out in alarm, exclaiming, "Ah! KP he's right there!"

"Hirotaka! Where's your group?" Kim questioned quickly, grinning innocently.

His mind wasn't on the question, however. Bad news? What bad news? And where was Yori? Instantly his eyes narrowed, and slowly, calmly, he walked up to them, greeting, "Stoppable-san, Kim, Kanichuwa. May I ask where my sister is?"

"Oh, Yori, well, you see, funny story…" Ron began. Hirotaka's eyes narrowed viciously, all cordiality now cast to the wind. A bit of a scowl appeared on his face.

Quickly Kim stepped in, saying, "She decided to investigate another trail. We tried to talk her out of it, but she didn't want to hear it. Besides, it looks like she'd not the only one who's decided to strike out on their own."

"My group is right down this path!" Hirotaka shot. "Where is Yori!"

"We told you! Investigating another trail," Ron insisted. "There was kind of a trap incident, see, and we got a little, um, separated."

"This is not good," Hirotaka quickly said, looking worried.

Just then Kim noticed the secret passage and lit up, saying, "Hey, you found a secret path! Spankin'. Maybe we can find Yori."

"My thought's exactly, Kim Possible. Wait here as I bring Sensei back," Hirotaka ordered.

"Sure, no problem," Kim agreed, wanting to please the ninja. After all, she knew full well they'd screwed up. They'd broken their promise to protect his sister, and it was no secret he wasn't happy. He was furious. Years of training as a ninja, though, had disciplined him in the art of controlling his temper. Hirotaka bowed then hurried down the path. Moments later he returned with Sensei and his group, Sensei looking concerned. So he'd told him about Yori. Kim cringed, looking to Ron. Ron looked so guilt stricken it was painful. He'd disappointed his Sensei, and he regretted it deeply. She put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and flashed him a quick smile. Ron smiled nervously back. He didn't believe he'd be in too much trouble. Maybe just a lecture as they walked down the path, but that didn't make him feel any better.

KP

"You _pathetic_ excuse for a ninja," Monkey Fist spat hatefully at her; it was more talk than anything, though, and they both knew it. He was scared, angry, suffering; she could see it, though he was expertly hiding it.

"Under my Sensei's orders, you were to be killed the moment you were caught, executed so that you cannot harm my school or the world in any way. Listen to me, and know what I am going to do so that you may at least prepare for it. With this blade, I am going to kill you. Now know this. I do not want to. I do not wish to kill you in such a dishonorable way; when you cannot defend yourself, when you were not prepared to receive our attack, when you are weak and at my mercy. It is not honor. It is unfair, but I must throw my entire honor to the wind in order to be rid of one who has none himself. I do not wish this either. I am afraid. So for this victory I apologize. Forgive me, my Lord Monkey Fist, but what must be done must be done."

In that moment he knew his chances of mercy or escape had practically vanished. Only a miracle could save him now. In that moment she saw fear and uncertainty plainly reflected in his eyes. He didn't even try and hide it. All of a sudden she was suddenly reminded once again that he was indeed human. Just a man, nothing more. Her guilt and sorrow intensified once again, and she swallowed, her throat suddenly very dry.

No, he couldn't go down like this! He couldn't _die_! Immortals, not so soon after his revival! Not now! If he died, everything he'd worked so hard for would be torn from him. His powers would be null and void, worthless; and they would vanish along with his body. If he lost his life… Monkey Spirits he couldn't even _fathom_ it! _No_! He was so ready, so powerful, so prepared. This couldn't be happening! He was supposed to _live_! In that moment, he realized that he would do anything he had to, in order to keep his life; including, ugh, beg.

Before he could stop, he found himself pleading with her, offering everything he could. "No, don't do this to me. I _beg_ you! I'll give you anything you want, everything I own that your school could possibly _want_! Name your price; scrolls, books, riches, relics, ask and you shall receive it! Put me under eternal servitude, take away my freedom and enslave me, humiliate me, for goodness sakes _torture_ me, just do _not_ take away my life! Everything you want I'll hand over without argument." All at once he caught himself, realizing that that wasn't exactly true, and there was a pause as they both met each other's eyes in disbelief. She watched him in shock, waiting for him to finish. Finally he added, "But I shall never give up my powers. This is the one thing I would sooner _die_ for than give up."

KP

Instantly her surprise faded into such intense pity that she had never thought it possible to feel so sorry for someone, let alone a monster. All at once pity mixed with sadness and regret. Such a wasted life; such a pointless goal. Why did he keep pursuing it? Why did _any_ villain? In that moment it had struck her just how consumed with power this wicked man was. His very being, his soul, his existence, was wrapped up in power. He wanted it more than anything. It meant more to him than his own life, his freedom. She shivered. Just as honor was for _her_. Two such opposite goals…

Before she could stop herself, she heard her voice saying, "I pity you." When she caught up to her own words, she realized just how true, how powerful, that one simple statement was.

He simply met her eyes calmly, saying nothing. Finally he answered, "Your pity will be your death."

"Why do you waste your life? Why do you pursue such a fruitless goal?" she questioned.

"Fruitless goal! Is it fruitless to have the world bow to my every whim and command!" he demanded.

"You will never have the world," she answered.

"Who are you to assume so?" he growled through gritted teeth.

"All life must end, and when you pass on, the world will become what it was meant to be once more. All your effort, all your sacrifice, will be worth nothing. Your treasures and victories cannot be taken with you to the grave, and you _will_ die. There will always be those looking to overthrow you; your life will be a short one," she replied.

"Unlikely," he retorted.

"Young man…" she began; and she addressed him as such because truly, he could not possibly be anywhere beyond his thirties. "…What have you done?" she finally finished.

"More than you could _possibly_ hope to accomplish in your _lifetime_," he replied icily.

"And look at where it has led you. It has become all for nothing, because you will die here, and all you have worked for will come to an end," she stated. "I am sorry," she apologized quietly.

KP

The girl raised the blade, prepared to kill him there and then. Oh but how she longed to have a way out. How desperately she wished she had not been the one to catch him. Even now her conscience was tearing her apart from the inside. Even now guilt was smothering her, and she just wanted to scream and tear her hair. This went against all her principles, all she believed in and loved. Honor was to her what Mystical Monkey Powers were to _him_, and to throw that all away so suddenly… For a moment she shuddered, realizing she understood his love for power completely, though her understanding lay in different motives.

She closed her eyes tightly, fighting back the wave of misery, panic, and nausea. She opened them again. She was so tired, and she so desperately did not want to do this, and he looked so, so _helpless_; but if not her, _who_? On the other hand, Monkey Fist could not possibly run forever. She could leave him here. His wounds were bad, and he looked so weak. Weak… such a foreign word to put to the nobleman, it seemed. He would bleed out. If not, she could lead others to him. No. She had to do this. But what of honor…?

Before she could think any more on it, she threw the thought as far away as possible and prepared to finish him. He saw her intentions, and for a moment his eyes flashed with terror. Desperately, quickly, in a last attempt to ward off the blow, he raised his arm to his face as if to block the blade on its descent. As she brought it down, however, and he knew she had from the swishing of the air, he suddenly begged, "_Please_!"

KP

It was that one word that froze her in place, stopping the blade's descent cold against his neck. It was actually contacting his flesh. He could feel it, could sense the cold steel blade there. It was that one word that forced all her beliefs, all her honor, to the forefront of her mind, and she knew that she could not kill him in cold blood. He was shivering. Actually shivering. The great master of Tai Shing Pek Kwar was shivering, and probably cursing himself for the weak display. He gasped and opened his eyes. He was still alive. He could feel the blade, could now see the steel, but he was alive. Before he could control his actions he looked quickly, desperately, hopefully, up at her; and with that look she knew she'd lost.

Instantly the ninja girl was thrust right back into her moral dilemma. She knew what had to be done, but she couldn't do it. Not anymore. She couldn't… She felt tears in her eyes and cursed them. What had this freak of nature ever done to deserved her mercy, or pity? Nothing. He had done nothing worth mentioning. He had kidnapped, he had attempted murder, siege, world domination. There was no light in him; there couldn't be. The image of the injured monkey came to her mind, but the only reason he'd saved the creature was because it would strengthen his army, make him more powerful. Right? There was no redeemable quality. It wasn't fair. How could something that was so right be so wrong?

She finally looked down at him, tears in her eyes, then stated, "No. I cannot do this. This is not right. This is not honor." And in that moment he realized that her love for honor was as deeply rooted as his love for power. Foolish girl, to be willing to throw away everything for something so pointless, so useless; yet he knew why she would, for it was the same reason he would give up life itself if it meant he kept his powers to the end. Her honor would be the death of her.

Yori replaced the Lotus Blade then backed slowly away from him. Oh how he longed to go after her, to take the sword which was rightfully _his_, but he couldn't. He felt too weak. He could only gape after her in shock as she turned her back on him and ran, actually ran, from fulfilling her duty, her orders. Actually ran from a chance to destroy the one who would destroy everything she knew and loved in a heartbeat if it meant power. Her pity would be her death. He wondered how often, now, he had told himself her honor, pity, and or mercy, would end her. All at once, out of the corner of his eye he spotted a sharp piece of wood. His eyes widened, and he looked after her retreating form. This was his chance, he realized, to get rid of one of the young people he hated! Tentively he reached for it, taking it in hand. Just one well aimed throw, one direct hit, and that was all it would take. However, to his own surprise he did nothing. Just held it, watching after her.

KP

Hirotaka, Team Possible, and the rest of the group cautiously moved through the cavern. All at once Sensei stopped. The others paused, looking curiously at him. "Sensei, what is it?" Hirotaka questioned.

"I sense a disturbance," Sensei answered.

"Please tell me it isn't monkeys," Ron begged.

"I cannot tell what it is," Sensei admitted. "Wait. I sense Yori."

The others started. Hirotaka quickly looked down the path, and before anyone noticed he had long vanished, far ahead of them. "Where is she? What's wrong?" Kim instantly questioned, worried.

"I do not know," Sensei replied. Looking around, he questioned, "Where is young Hirotaka?"

"Oh, he's right here…" Ron began, pointing next to him, but all at once he noticed the ninja boy was nowhere to be seen. "Huh? He was here a second ago."

KP

Yori had almost reached the path out of the chamber she and the injured Lord Monkey Fist were in, when all of a sudden a figure darted into view. She screamed, running right into him, then tried to pull away, thinking him an attacker. Monkey Fist started at the shriek, instantly trying to leap up, but falling weakly back with a groan. "Yori!" a familiar voice exclaimed.

Instantly she stopped struggling and looked up, exclaiming, "Hirotaka, brother!" Monkey Fist perked instantly up. Hirotaka? The girl's brother. Hmm, _this_ could get interesting.

"Sister, what happened? Are you all right?" he questioned instantly. Before she could answer, however, he suddenly caught sight of the injured Monkey Fist. His eyes lit up, and he forgot his line of questioning. "Yori, you have cornered Monkey Fist! Sister this is most excellent. You will have glory showered upon your head when Sensei hears! Quickly, finish him and let us leave this place." All at once, however, he noticed her reluctance, her guilt. She was no longer looking at him. Instantly his grin fell to confusion, then suspicion. "Yori…" he began.

"I will not kill him," she suddenly said, flat out. Hirotaka started, as did the injured Lord.

Hirotaka was silent a moment, trying to process what he'd just heard. Surely it had been his imagination. Yori never disobeyed Sensei's orders. However, his mind was fully aware. Those words had indeed come from her mouth. Surprise turned to anger and annoyance. Testily he argued, "Sister, it is your honor to kill him. You were the one who found him, you are to be the one to deal the death blow. You will be showered with glory, praise, anything you can think of. You will be formally acknowledged as one of the greatest students Yamanouchi has ever seen. How can you throw away such a chance?"

"This task will not be my honor, Hirotaka. It will not be honor in any way. He is injured, weak; he cannot fight for himself or even run. It is as if we are the tigers and he is the prey. I will not kill him so dishonorably. I tried, brother, truly I did, but for the sake of my honor, I cannot do this. I reject this destiny," she retorted.

Finally the boy lost his temper and shouted, "Then _I_ will take it!"

"Then it is yours!" she shouted angrily, blinking back her tears. Viciously she shoved passed him and ran. For a moment she glanced back at the shocked Monkey Master, and shocked was an understatement after he'd heard the reward that had been placed on his head. Heck, _he_ would have killed him. She bit her lower lip then ran.

Hirotaka, scowling, turned to Monkey Fist and declared, "If my sister will not finish this task, so be it. I will more than gladly end your reign." The boy drew his knife and moved towards the monkey master determinedly.

"Bring it on," Monkey Fist retorted, tightening his grasp on the sharp piece of wood. It appeared as if he'd get his chance to put it to use _after_ all.


	7. Power

_**Kim Possible: This Is Not Honor**_

(A/N: Second up today.)

Power

Yori continued to run, desperately trying to block out what had just transpired. She shook her head quickly, trying to shake off the feeling that she'd done something horrible; though what she wasn't quite sure. All at once she ran into someone and screamed. She made out the figure and gasped in relief, exclaiming, "Sensei! You frightened me!" She looked over the others with him and nodded a greeting to Kim and Ron.

"Yori, what has happened?" Sensei questioned. Her breath caught yet again, and for the second time her anxiety was back in full throttle. After a moment she lowered her head and narrated all that had come to pass.

KP

Her fellow ninjas were muttering to each other in horror, or shock. At least Kim and Ron were proud, for they were smiling quietly, she noticed. Sensei, however, looked worried. Seeing this, Yori straightened up and questioned, "Sensei, what is it?"

He gazed solemnly at her, then finally answered, "Oh my dear, you should have killed him."

"I could not," she answered, lowering her head shamefully.

"It was your destiny," Sensei stated flat out. There was no time to beat around the bush.

Yori's head flew up. Kim, Rufus, and Ron gasped, the other ninjas looking shocked. Yori blinked blankly at him, refusing to process his words. When finally they got through, however, she said quickly, "Then I will hand that destiny to _another_! I will not kill him Sensei, I cannot throw away honor as others can."

"Who did you leave," Sensei gravely asked, not addressing her words.

For a moment she was silent, but finally she answered, "Hirotaka. Sensei, I apologize for my failure. Give me the greatest punishment you must, if I have done you and the school some great dishonor, but I will not throw away my beliefs."

Simply Sensei warned, in a grave tone, "No other amongst mortal man will succeed in the duty of killing Lord Monkey Fist, for that honor is yours, and will forever _remain_ yours, and if things begin to spiral in the wrong way, Stoppable-San will be called to aid you." Ron and Kim gasped. Yori said nothing, just looked down, no doubt awaiting her sentence. Instead, however, Sensei sighed deeply, then assured, "Yori, child, there is nothing to be forgiven, nor will there be a punishment; for the price you will pay for what you have done is greater than any I could possibly give."

Yori stiffened up, eyes wide. Worry overcame her features as she instantly caught on to the Sensei's implications, and before she could speak they heard an agonized scream. She went pale, whirling, and screamed, "Hirotaka!"

"Oh no!" Rufus exclaimed.

"Come on!" Kim ordered, bolting towards the sound, the others hot on her tail. In seconds, however, Yori had far surpassed her.

KP

Monkey Fist grinned victoriously at the boy as the ninja bled. He had stabbed him. The instant the boy had left an opening, he had stabbed him. It wasn't like a ninja to leave himself open, but there was a point at which even the most patient of them would break. All he'd had to do was press the right buttons, and oh how he'd pressed…

Hirotaka had watched his sister flee with a shocked expression. Soon shock turned to a scowl though. He frustratedly growled, then hid his displeasure and turned to face the monkey lord, eyes like daggers. "Very well. Then I will accept her reward with great pleasure," he declared to the Monkey Master. Nearing him he added, "My sister is too merciful for her own good."

"How shaming, then, to be upstaged by her constantly," Monkey Fist stated, trying to find some weakness, some opening, in his mentality that could be exploited.

Contrary to getting defensive, Hirotaka smirked, answering, "Yori is a great student. One of the best in the school. I do not envy her, nor begrudge her. She brings pride to our family's name. Besides, we have learned much from each other during our sparring matches. I have defeated her in battle some times."

"Only some?" Monkey Fist pressed. Hirotaka chuckled with a smirk and nodded.

He knew what the man was trying to do. He wouldn't be wavered. There was nothing this mockery of man and monkey could say to deter him, but it was becoming fun to toy with him. Perhaps too much so? He had to remember not to let himself be distracted.

"She forsook her honor in order to leave me alive. Is that not a great shame on your name? After all, the reward she gave up…" Monkey Fist fished.

"I do not fault my sister. If she has brought shame upon our name… I will not wish her harm, I will not turn on her. I know her nature, and she could not help herself. I am not some monster obsessed with family honor and spite. If she is to fall, then I will go down with her," Hirotaka stated. "Besides, you will die at _my_ hand. Even if she _has_ 'failed' our family, _I_ shall _not_."

"Such a reward to forsake in order to spare a man who apparently, according to some 'secret school' and a senile old man, doesn't deserve to live. Why would such a good and honorable young woman defy such direct orders, I wonder?" Monkey Fist bitterly stated, words dripping with sarcasm. He noticed all too well how Hirotaka ground his teeth together and grinned. He'd found a soft spot. "Perhaps your sister is not as good and honorable as you think."

"Honor is _everything_ to my sister, _everything_," Hirotaka retorted.

"Perhaps, but then honor will be her downfall," Monkey Fist warned. "That girl should really be protected from _herself_. Or maybe… Well, honor can be turned in different directions, can't it young Hirotaka, was it? Look at your old school mate Fukushima." Hirotaka visibly scowled, teeth flashing white.

"You will not compare my sister to him," Hirotaka stated. He was falling into the trap. He knew he was. He had to end this before it got any farther. "Enough talk, this is the end of your reign," he stated, moving quickly towards Monkey Fist, sword drawn.

"Perhaps once I rule the world I'll spare your sister. And you, of course. If only to amuse myself with. After all, it will be fun to see how far she goes in order to preserve her brother's honor, her family's honor, _her_ honor," Monkey Fist stated.

KP

Hirotaka froze. All at once his eyes lit up. They might as well have been on fire. "What are you insinuating," he icily growled.

"Depends on how twisted your mind is," Monkey Fist snarled. He'd broken through, and this boy was _his_ now.

The ninja desperately fought to keep control, but he knew now he'd waited too long, let the British lord make a mockery of everything and everyone he knew and loved. He realized then that he was going to make a mistake. Oh how well he knew. He just hoped that he would finish the job in the process. However, right now he was so angry… In an instant he forgot all his ninja training and lunged with a furious war cry. Monkey Fist's eyes lit up. One chance. The boy was wide open, blade held over his head exposing all vital organs. Like a shot Monkey Fist pulled out the wooden stake, and with his remaining strength he lunged up and stabbed!

Hirotaka's cry of anguish rang out, loud and clear, as he dropped the blade and clutched the wooden pole that had pierced into his flesh. Monkey Fist gasped, just realizing how close he'd come to death, and what he'd done. The boy looked at him in terror and shock, then back at the wound. He coughed painfully. The ninja had realized his mistake. Monkey Fist blinked at the boy, then down at the piece of wood. He hadn't missed his mark. He inwardly sighed with relief, but he couldn't go on. Not anymore. Unless he was correct in his guess about the temple and statue, he was going to die at the hands of the ninjas. Unless this worked, it would be all for nothing. Shinigami, the death god, working in close proximity with a Monkey divinity… Could it be possible there was still some mystic magic left over?

The boy's blood fell upon the pedestal of the statue, and slowly the young man sank down to his knees, gasping for breath as Monkey Fist pulled the sharp piece of wood out of him. The man hardly realized it, for all at once words were being whispered in his mind, and suddenly he felt his strength returning. He looked down at the injuries he'd sustained. They were healing! He looked back at the statue. Its eyes were glowing. The boy's blood had awakened it, and slowly, steadily, it was strengthening and reviving the Monkey Lord! Monkey Fist grinned victoriously, with a hint of insanity, he realized. Actually, _pure_ insanity. It slightly worried him, but he was over it in seconds. He could escape! Sacrifices really were handy things, albeit quite gruesome sometimes.

KP

Just as the boy fell the rest of the way to the ground, lying prone, still, pale, the others burst in. Monkey Fist didn't notice, looking cautiously down at the boy. Was he still breathing? Yes. Good. The ninjas would be preoccupied trying to save their own. Yori stared in horrified shock at the scene. She could hardly process what she was seeing. All at once, though, she couldn't stop herself. She shrieked her brother's name.

Not until he heard her was the monkey master alerted to the situation. He looked quickly up, startled, then grinned evilly as the students stared in horror and terror at their fallen comrade. About time. The ninjas instantly raced towards him, expressions ranging from fury to terror to panic. Before they could reach him, he nimbly leapt up towards his escape route above him. His monkey ninjas were waiting for him there, having found him _finally_. The ninjas slid next to Hirotaka and instantly knelt, all attention focused on him now. Except for Yori…

Yori looked up expressionlessly at the roof as her schoolmates surrounded her brother, as Sensei was ordering, "Back! You must back away! Give young Hirotaka room to breathe!"

"KP, what do we do!" Ron exclaimed in the background of her mind.

"We have to stop the bleeding and get him back to the school!" Yori vaguely heard Kim reply. She was focused on the Monkey Man, who met her eyes coldly. Surprising, really, that he wasn't shooting her a victorious _grin_; just looking down at her with disdain. Surely it was bad when even a _villain_ knew you'd failed grievously. She knew it was her fault. Her brother was here, like this, because of _her_. Yet she didn't regret sparing the lord. Had honor really surpassed her love for her own _brother_? She shuddered. If that were the case… What would she do? What _could_ she do?

Suddenly Sensei exclaimed, "He still has a chance! We may yet save his life!" There was an immediate aura of relief, and finally the group looked up to face Monkey Fist.

Now smirking icily, Monkey Fist called down, after laughing maniacally, "Honor, hah! _Anyone_ can do it, even _me_! You've failed! You've all failed! I will _not_ be taken down so easily! Foolish Yamanouchi brats, you can't _hope_ to defeat me! What is honor to power! Power is what you _should_ have pursued! Ta ta!" Laughing his monkey-like laugh once more, he bounded away with his ninjas. What _really_ burned Kim was the fact she couldn't even go _after_ him.


	8. Are You Redeemable?

_**Kim Possible: This Is Not Honor**_

(A/N: Last chapter, third up today.)

Are You Redeemable?

Yori sat by her brother's side, meekly resting her forehead against her balled hands. He wasn't waking up. Two days and he hadn't woken up. She sniffed and looked sadly once more at him. "Hirotaka? Brother, please wake up. Do not leave me," she pled yet again. She'd lost count of how many times she'd begged him to respond. No answer. For the first time since the incident, she sobbed, covering her mouth. He would never get up _again_. She shivered at the thought, weeping, hoping she were wrong.

"He will awaken, Yori," an old voice suddenly said from behind.

She turned meekly. Kim and Ron were behind him, looking tiredly down at the injured ninja. Finally she replied, "Sensei, how can you be so sure?"

"Because you and your brother share a bond no one will ever break, unless you yourselves wish its end. It is more powerful than any I have seen before. You are tied to each other closely, and as long as you keep your will alive, he will not pass on; just as _you_ will not die as long as _he_ wills, given that the wound gives you the slightest chance for life," Sensei answered.

"Oh, _I_ get it. Like Yin and Yang, right?" Ron questioned.

"Ron, Chinese myth, not Japanese," Kim informed. "Besides, it's just an analogy. He's not serious. One person's life can't be bound to _another's_."

"Can't it, Kimberly? People have died of broken hearts _before_," Sensei remarked. Kim started and shared an uneasy glance with Ron. Automatically their hands reached out for each other, wrapping together.

KP

Just then there was a groan! The group swiftly looked down with gasps. "Hirotaka!" Yori exclaimed, seizing her brother's hand fearfully. Kim bit her lower lip, Ron bit his nails, and slowly the boy's eyes began to flicker, then finally weakly open.

"Yori, what has happened?" he questioned.

"You're alive!" she exclaimed, enveloping him in a tight hug. She didn't care about tradition, about rules, about discipline, or _anything_ like that. He was alive! _Now_ he remembered. He scowled a moment as he held her back, but all at once the scowl fell to a shocked expression, then uncertainty, then confusion.

"Hirotaka, what is it?" Kim questioned, noticing these changes. Yori pulled back slowly, curious as to what Kim meant. She too saw the confusion.

"We are most pleased you have survived, child. I can assure you, Monkey Fist will pay for his attempted murder," Sensei stated; but something in his eyes told Hirotaka that the old man knew far more about these changes than he let on. It was only talk, meant to draw him out. Fine, he'd take the bait.

Hirotaka answered in a surprised tone, "Attempted murder? No Sensei, you are wrong."

"Wrong? _Wrong_! How can he be _wrong_! You just got run through by Monty _Freak_!" Ron exclaimed in shock. "Dude, he was _so_ ready to kill."

It was then that Hirotaka stated something that took them all completely by surprise. "If he had wanted me dead, I would be dead," the boy declared. The others gasped.

KP

"Wait, wait, wait, are you saying Monkey Fist…" Kim began. "No way... _He's_ not afraid to get his _hands_ dirty."

"Perhaps not, but I tell you honestly that in my fury with him, I forgot myself and all of my training. As I went in for the kill, everything, every vital organ, was open and easily accessible, yet he missed. Have you even known him to miss such a broad target?" Hirotaka replied.

"Well no, but seriously?" Kim asked, still shocked. Yori looked pale, and Ron's jaw was dropped along with Rufus'.

"He meant to miss, Kim. He meant to miss," Hirotaka confirmed.

"Then perhaps now is a good time to present you with this, Yori," Sensei declared, drawing a slip of paper from his robes. Yori looked startled as he handed it to her. Nervously she looked at it, not daring to open the object quite yet. "It was delivered to me just recently by a monkey. A ninja monkey which appeared to have been hurt recently, but apparently cared for," Sensei declared. Yori swallowed. She instantly knew which Monkey Ninja it had been. She looked at the paper nervously, then slowly she opened it, reading aloud these words:

_Yori,_

_I am not an honorable man. Not by any stretch of the imagination. Honor is for the weak. Honor is pointless. However, I am capable of it. Look, your brother; alive and well. Now my debt of honor has been paid. Do not expect the same mercy the next time our paths cross._

_Endurably, Lord Montgomery Fiske (Alias: Monkey Fist)_

The group exchanged all around glances, Sensei the only one who seemed unfazed. "Okay, _this_ is just weird," Ron stated.

"Oh yeah," Kim stated, looking worried.

"Uh huh," Rufus agreed. The three ninjas remained silent. Yori never looked away from the message, reading it over and over.

KP

The ninja girl sat on the roof of the school, still holding the message, looking out over the horizon solemnly. "Um, should we do something?" Ron questioned Sensei.

"What do you think, Stoppable-San?" Sensei inquired.

"Oh come on Sensei, not now. She looks really bugged," Ron begged. "Just tell me what to do."

"I'll go talk to her Ron," Kim assured, putting a hand on his shoulder. She sighed then added, "But if Hirotaka had the strength I'd suggest _he_ go."

"It would be better for her, yes, but Hirotaka is in no condition to discuss matters with his sister," Sensei declared, refocusing his attention on the injured boy. Kim nodded and headed out. Ron stayed behind, however, watching after her. It was then that Sensei questioned, "Stoppable-San, I am surprise you did not go as well. Is there something you wish to talk about?"

"Aw Sensei, why do you have to ask questions you know the answer to?" Ron complained, though he moved to sit on the chair next to Hirotaka's bed in order to speak.

KP

"Yori, what's up?" Kim questioned, coming up to the ninja girl and sitting next to her on the roof.

Startled, Yori looked up at her, confused. She caught up to the happenings, though, and relaxed, greeting, "Kim, I apologize for my behavior. I am worried for Hirotaka."

"Is that all?" Kim gently prompted.

Yori was silent a moment, then finally answered, "No." She looked at the message again, then questioned, "Do you think he is redeemable?"

Kim cringed. Oh this was _so_ a Sensei discussion, not her. After a moment she answered, "I believe everyone is redeemable."

"Even one as consumed with power as Lord Monkey Fist?" Yori asked.

Kim was silent a moment. Finally she said, "Yes. I didn't want him to die. I never wanted that. It was power that got him there. We can only hope he gets a clue and gives it up. He can't win, and if he doesn't stop I doubt he'll live a long life. Yori, I wish I could be more help, but you know me. This kind of discussion isn't my bag."

"On the contrary Kim, I believe such an ability is hidden deep within you," Yori assured. "You just have not brought it out yet."

KP

"All right Sensei, lay it on me. What's the big lesson?" Ron questioned, sitting cross legged in front of the man and going into a meditation pose.

"Lesson," Rufus agreed, clambering out and sitting cross legged as well.

"How can I give you a lesson, young Stoppable-San, when I do not even know of your questions?" Sensei inquired.

Ron blinked at him then grinned innocently, shrugging. He looked down again and asked, "Sensei, do you ever feel like something's wrong when it's right, or you know, something like that?"

"I do not understand you Stoppable-San," Sensei replied.

As if. Ron knew he understood perfectly. "Is Monkey Fist worth sparing!" Ron finally burst out.

"Do you feel that he is?" Sensei questioned.

"Well I don't know. Aside from the fact he's the only villain who remembers my name on a regular basis, he's bad road. I mean _really_ bad road," Ron stated.

"Yet you ask me this question. Do you see something redeemable in him Stoppable-San?" Sensei questioned.

Ron cringed, then answered, "Well it's not like I want anyone to _die_. The last thing I want to do is actually _kill_ the guy, monkey obsessed freak or _not_. I mean he likes monkeys. Ew, monkey's here. They hold stuff with their feet."

"So you do not see him as redeemable, yet you cannot picture him deserving of death either," Sensei summarized.

"Okay, why didn't you go talk to Yori about this?" Ron demanded, eyes narrowing in a pout. He knew full well those were probably her very concerns.

"Because, young Stoppable-San, you and Monkey Fist are bound together by a long dead power. I sense there is a greater turmoil inside of you. Please, tell me what it is," Sensei declared.

KP

Ron shifted uneasily, then looked down, saying, "I don't know, Sensei. I guess it's just a little uncertainty. I mean, with me being the Ultimate Mystical Monkey Master and all. I mean, I didn't even know the difference between and chimp, a gorilla, and a monkey. As far as I'm concerned, they're all one and the same. I was never really that great at all the cool kung pow moves Kim pulls off. Not until I _got_ the powers, that is. Well, I guess I had some ability before, but even then it was usually Kim that dealt with the hand to hand combat against Monty Freak."

"You feel inadequate, Stoppable-San?" Sensei questioned, though he knew the answer very well.

"Okay, look Sensei, Monkey Fist was the one who spent his whole life researching these powers. Monkey Fist was the one that gathered scroll after scroll, who went for relic after relic collecting them from the farthest corners of the globe. _He_ was the one who trained for weeks on end deep in the jungle. _He_ was the one who banded together an army of butt kicking Monkey Ninjas. _He_ was the one they returned to even after learning _I_ was the true Ultimate Mystical Monkey Master. _He's_ the one who loves them, _loves_ them Sensei, where I don't even _like_ them. In what universe am _I_ deserving of the title of Mystical Monkey Master! _He_ did all the work, _he_ threw himself into it blood, sweat, tears, and all. _I_ would have been content with my normal life! Well, normal considering, you know, the whole saving the world thing. Heck, I've found _myself_ referring to him as the Ultimate Mystical Monkey Master! He's so much more deserving of it than me it's not even funny."

Sensei listened patiently. When Ron was done his rant, he said, "Do you really believe that he is more deserving of it than you?"

"Well, yeah," Ron replied.

"I see… Ah Stoppable-San, you have much to learn. You two and Rufus-San are the only ones left upon this Earth who possess Mystical Monkey Powers. Once you are all gone, they will fade from the surface of the world forever. Yes, he has done everything and anything to take on the title of Mystical Monkey Master. Yes, in that sense he _does_ deserve it more than you. But that is _not_ the sense that counts," Sensei proclaimed.

Ron looked up curiously, asking, "Um, run that by me again?"

Sensei smirked, then continued, "You see, Stoppable-San, like a raging fire, your abilities can be used for either good or evil, and they can serve to either save the world, or destroy it. He wants the power for simply that, the sake of power; the chance to take over the world; for no other reason except to simply _possess_ it. He has become consumed by his passion. As for you, you have used these powers for good. You have saved the world with them. The moment they came to fruition you proved yourself worthy of their possession and the title with them. More worthy than he will _ever_ be. Perhaps, if he had chosen a different path, destiny would have taken another course, and you, young man, would not have been put into this position you find yourself in. It is two different motives you both have, and with the passing of the evil the good will prevail, and this world will not risk having to suffer. It is why I chose to end Monkey Fist's reign, against my conscience. If you feel, however, that you will be able to keep him at bay when and if his stolen powers, his stolen destiny, truly _do_ come to fruition-as yours already have-or if he decides again to usurp you, then I will forget this endeavor and leave Lord Fiske to his fate, wherever his path of power may lead him to."

KP

"Yeah… Yeah, I understand! All right. Rufus, give me some!" Ron whooped, standing up excitedly and clenching his fist.

"Oh yeah!" Rufus chimed, clambering up and giving Sensei a high five.

"Then you feel as if you will be able to handle him, when the time comes?" Sensei questioned.

"You mean if," Ron corrected. "Totally dude!"

"I mean when," Sensei gravely stated. Ron's smile fell. After a moment he looked uncertainly at the roof, where Yori and Kim were laughing, then back. He swallowed then nodded seriously. "Then I will call Yamanouchi together and lift the price from Lord Montgomery Fiske's head. You and Kim, though, will still have to deal with him as you always have."

"No problemo Sensei. And thanks," Ron gratefully said.

"It is no trouble Stoppable-San. I suppose I must explain as much to Yori, as well," Sensei declared. They looked back. Kim and Yori were walking towards them across the roof.

KP

They entered, seeing Sensei's grave expression, and their giggling stopped. Gently, slowly, Sensei explained once again. Yori grinned widely, excitedly, gratefully. Honor would remain intact after all! Kim, however, wasn't so eager. Sensei had said to kill Monkey Fist was Yori's destiny. How, then, could this possibly work? She met Sensei's eyes, so full of deep wisdom and understanding that she didn't dare think on the possibilities.

Only time would tell, she supposed, but she feared for her friend. And her lover. She wanted to trust Ron could do it. He had _before_, but as Ron himself acknowledged, compared to Monkey Fist he knew nothing about his powers at all. He didn't understand them, he hadn't researched them in minute detail. When the time came, could Ron really hope to hold his own? Finally she determined he had to. He just _had_ to. He couldn't loose, because if he lost, then _she'd_ lose _him_.


End file.
